Fantasmas y Shamanes
by That Lady of Mischief
Summary: crossover DPSK ahora see gente...el torneo ya empezo, Jazz esta con Dan y Hao? o.O...Y señoras y señores...la rivalidad del Siglo! Anna vs Sam! lean y dejen review...o sino Sam y Anna los mataran a cachetadas guajoloteras! xD [Incompleto. Forever].
1. El misterioso chico

Jess: moi moi a todos!! hahaha si!! toy de vuelta y con un nuevo fanfic!!

Danny: si, como si no nos hubiésemos dado cuenta ya de eso...

Jess: ¬.¬... bueno, el caso es que este tratare de que sea un poco de todo... jeje

Dan: conociéndote lo terminaras haciendo de humor n.n...

Jess: gracias por darme ánimos T.T

Dan: jaja para eso me tienes aquí n.n

Danny: no, te tiene aquí para hacerme la vida una pesadilla u.u

Dan: también eso n.n...

Jess: son raros ustedes dos... pero bueno... ahora a la nota...

Danny: (saca de la nada un cartel gigante)

Jess: (lee el cartel...) solo lo dire una vez... ni Danny Phantom ni Shaman King me pertenecen... (aunque me guste torturar a Dan n.nU...) sino que les pertenecen a los genios Butch Hartman y Hiroyuki Takei, respectivamente... ASI QUE NO ME DEMANDEN!!!

Danny: ehmm... comenzamos?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo 1: El misterioso chico

En alguna parte de algun desierto de EU, un chico se encontraba vagando sin rumbo, era de alrededor de 15 años, pelo largo que le llegaba hasta la cintura café oscuro, igual de oscuros que sus ojos; vestía con solo unos pantalones café rojizos, zapatos rojos en forma de legos (si, leyeron bien...LEGOS), guantes del mismo color con decoraciones de estrellas y lo unico que cubría su abdomen era un poncho de color beige. En su rostro se podia apreciar una mirada vacía y que su orgullo estaba herido.

Este no era un chico normal, sino que era un shaman... una persona capaz de comunicarse con los espíritus y en algunos casos hasta manipularlos, y no era un shaman común y corriente; no, no lo era, sino que el, ese chico ahora débil y sin ánimos de vivir era Hao Asakura, un shaman muy poderoso y peligroso, el legendario shaman que dominaba al Espiritu de Fuego...o almenos eso solía ser, pues despues de ser derrotado por su propio hermano gemelo, Yoh Asakura, haciéndolo perder el Torneo de los Shamanes, un torneo que se realizaba cada 500 años para determinar quien seria el próximo Rey de los Shamanes, aquel ser capaz de fusionarse con los Grandes Espíritus, pero bueno las explicaciones mas detalladas las dejaremos para despues...

Hao lo perdió todo... su espiritu acompañante, sus aliados, incluso a Opacho, el unico aliado que en verdad lo seguía incondicionalmente; y lo mas importante... Hao habia perdido su voluntad de seguir con vida, su orgullo, ego y autoestima se habian ido por el caño, quería morir aunque fuera de sed.

Hao camino y camino por el desierto hasta que le llego una pequeña luz... una estrella navego a través de los fríos cielos nocturnos del desierto, una estrella un poco grande, más bien, demasiado grande para ser una estrella fugaz, Hao sabia que era el significado de esa estrella...

Hao:...el torneo de shamanes... se ha reiniciado, despues de todo...

Esa estrella le dio al pelilargo una nueva esperanza de vida, siguió a la estrella, durante días camino sin rumbo aparente, alimentándose de cualquier criatura que se le cruzara, bebiendo de su sangre para no morir deshidratado... camino y camino hasta llegar a una pequeña ciudad...

Amity Park... 24 de diciembre 2005

Hao: Amity Park, uh? ... talvez ahí encuentre a un espiritu fuerte para que me ayude...

Pero Hao ya estaba demasiado agotado para seguir y aun asi siguió... se adentro a la ciudad para encontrar en donde le dieran asilo, osea quien se iba a imaginar que, el Gran Hao Asakura, el shaman mas poderoso, legendario y temido, rogando por techo a cualquier simple mortal! y lo peor del caso era que...nadie se lo daba.

Sr: lo siento chico, pero acaso no te has dado cuenta de que dia es hoy? es 24 de diciembre!! Nochebuena, tengo casa llena...

Hao: (débilmente) no se preocupe señor, prometo no ser una molestia...

Sr: lo siento...ya no hay lugar para que te hospedes... almenos no en esta casa... (le cierra la puerta)

Hao: (molesto) estupido humano... va a ver cuando sea el Rey Shaman usted y toda su familia lo pagaran caro...

Hao siguió, a pesar de su cansancio, y cuando ya estaba a punto de colapsar, sintió una enorme energía espiritual proviniendo de una casa con un enorme anuncio que decía "Fenton Works"...

Hao: Eureka! creo que ya encontre a mi futuro aliado... (se dirige al lugar)

Mientras tanto, en esa misma casa, la familia Fenton se encontraba celebrando como usualmente lo hacen... osea los padres, Jack y Maddie Fenton, ambos vestidos con unos trajes naranja y azul, respectivamente; discutiendo sobre la existencia de Santa Claus; Jazz Fenton, la hija mayor de la familia, de cerca de los 16 o 17 años, vestida con unos jeans y playera negra, feliz de las fechas; y por ultimo y no menos importante, se encontraba el pequeño Daniel Fenton, de 15 años, vestido normalmente con unos pantalones de mezclilla, playera blanca con toques en rojo y tenis de igual color, pelo negro y ojos azules, con la cara mas Grinchesca que se puede poner pues Daniel odiaba esa celebración, ya que todos los años era lo mismo, su hermana demasiado feliz para su propia salud mental, sus padres discutiendo y el sin nada mejor que hacer mas que aguantarse.

Eso si, Danniel Fenton no era un chico normal, pues hace un año el habia sufrido de un accidente que le habia dado la habilidad de transformarse en fantasma, unos de pelo blanco platinado, ojos verdes vestido de negro con cinturón, guantes y botas blancas y un símbolo de una enorme 'D' en su abdomen. Esos poderes recientemente adquiridos los usaba para proteger a su ciudad de cualquier fantasma que se atreviera a destruirla, haciendo aliados como Clockwork, el fantasma que controla el curso del tiempo; y enemigos como Vlad Masters, un archimillonario que fue amigo de clases de sus padres, y que quiere con la madre de Danny...ah y que también es mitad fantasma.

Pero bueno, dejando las descripciones atrás a las descripciones y demás cosas aparte, la familia Fenton se encontraba 'celebrando' hasta que tocaron la puerta...

Jazz: ((me pregunto quien sera? que acaso no se da cuenta de la hora que es? ya casi son las 12!!)) (abre la puerta)

Cuanto la pelirroja abrió la puerta, se encontró frente a frente con el chico shaman y...

Hao: (desfallecido) asilo...por favor... (cae desmayado)

Se oyó un ruido por la caída del chico pelilargo, lo cual llamo la atención de los demás presentes...

Jack: que demo-?

Maddie: (ve al chico desmayado) oh cielos! Danny ve por un poco de agua!

Danny: enseguida (se va a la cocina)

Jack: (a Hao) estas bien chico? te ataco algun fantasma??

Maddie: (le toma el pulso) aun sigue vivo, pero esta debilitado...

Danny: (llega con una bolsa con agua caliente y se la da a Maddie)

Jazz: hay que llevarlo a un hospital o algo...

Jack: voy por una camilla y la camioneta... (se va)

A los pocos minutos, los Fenton se encontraban en el hospital, preocupados por la salud de aquel chico misterioso y hablando con un doctor...

Doc: no se preocupen, el chico sobrevivirá pero al parecer el ha sufrido demasiadas heridas, y muestra signos de desnutrición, le pondremos unos sueros para estabilizarlo

Jack: hay algo que podamos hacer?

Doc: solo esperar... (se mete a la habitación)

En otra parte del hospital, Danny se encontraba con sus amigos Sam Manson y Tucker Foley, hablando sobre el extraño incidente...

Tucker: a ver si entendí, un momento estaban celebrando Nochebuena y al otro estaban ya aquí cuidando de un completo extraño??

Sam: (a Danny) eso es algo raro no crees? y por la forma en la que nos lo describiste, yo diría que no es de estos rumbos...

Tucker: ni de esta época... digo, quien se viste asi??

Danny: tienes razon Tuck, lo mejor sera que lo siga de cerca...hay algo en él que no me agrada en lo mas mínimo...

Sam: valla forma de celebrar Navidad no creen?

De regreso en la sala de espera...

Doc: (saliendo de la habitación donde se encuentra Hao) bueno, tal parece que este es un milagro de Navidad... el chico esta respondiendo positivamente a los sueros, si tenemos suerte podrá irse a su casa en la mañana, ah por curiosidad... acaso este chico es pariente suyo?

Maddie: no, lo que pasa es que nuestra hija Jazz lo encontró desmayándose en nuestra puerta...

Jazz: al parecer no tiene donde quedarse... mama, papa podria quedarse en nuestra casa hasta que sane?

Jack: eso ya depende de lo que diga el doctor...

Doc: bueno, si en verdad no tiene en donde quedarse pues lo mejor sera que se quede con ustedes...

Los Fenton pasaron la noche en el hospital, a Danny no le gusto mucho esa idea pero como siempre se tuvo que aguantar porque no tenia de otra.

Esa misma noche, Danny tuvo un sueño extraño. En aquel sueño solo se veia oscuridad, solo eso...y dos ojos rojos como la sangre, viendo fijamente a Danny mientras todo se empezaba a rodear de fuego y dos voces, riendo diabólicamente, una de ellas era totalmente desconocida para Danny pero la otra... la otra era una risa que le daba escalofríos con solo recordarla, esa era la voz de Dan Phantom, una versión adulta (10 años mayor) y malvada de Danny que ahora existía fuera del curso del tiempo y que, según Danny se encontraba atrapado en la guarida de Clockwork, dentro de un Thermo Fenton...luego de eso se veían a los seres queridos de Danny, todos muertos ya sea por quemaduras o cortadas desangradas, Danny se encontraba atado de cabeza, trataba de hacerse intangible pero no funcionaba, lo unico que podia hacer era resignarse a ver como destruían su vida pedazo por pedazo, luego solo se veían las siluetas de su malvado yo y otra mas...una silueta pelilarga que quemaba todo que se encontraba a su paso.

Danny desperto sudando, casi llorando, luego se dio cuenta que era solo un sueño. No volvio a dormir en toda la noche...

Mientras tanto, en Japón, Fumbari para ser precisos... era de dia alla, 25 de diciembre, navidad. Todos en la pensión Asakura estaban felices por la llegada de aquel dia, festejando con un hermoso banquete de desayuno se encontraban Yoh Asakura, su prometida Anna Kyouyama, junto con sus amigos Yun y Ren Tao, Horokeu Usui (A.K.A Horo Horo) (A.K.A Hoto-Hoto), Manta Oyamanda (A.K.A Enano Cabezon), Lyserg Diethel, Fausto VIII, cada uno de los shamanes presentes estaba acompañado de sus espíritus guardianes, bueno excepto por Manta y Anna, quienes no eran shamanes...pero bueno, Yoh y Co. festejaban del festín hecho por una chica pelirosada llamada Tamao Tamamura (una tipa resbalosa que merece morir...).

Todo era paz y comida hasta que de pronto se escucho un 'BIP', todos se preguntaron de donde provenía ese ruido, hasta que vieron que era de su Oráculo Virtual, una maquina que habian utilizado durante el Torneo de los Shamanes para saber donde, cuando y con quien seria la próxima pelea; aparte de medir la fuerza espiritual del contrincante. El Oráculo habia dejado de funcionar por la 'cancelación' del torneo pero ese pequeño 'BIP' solo significaba una cosa...

Anna: (leyendo el mensaje del Oráculo) el Torneo, ha vuelto a comenzar...

Ren: y... en donde sera esta vez?

Anna: En... Amity Park?

Fausto: y...eso en donde queda?

Manta: (sacando su laptop) en EU...

Horo: chale, tenemos que ir hasta alla de nuevo??

Ren: bueno, pues por el transporte no creo que haya problema asi que-

Horo: uy si, ahora el chino nos presume de las riquezas de su familia!!

Ren: algun problema con eso??

Horo: si!! que eres un presumido!!

Ren: (sacando una cuchilla) ah si?? quieres pelear??

Horo: (sacando una tabla... de snowboard??) vamos que esperas?? quiero ver sangre!!

Anna: (mirada asesina a Ren y Horo) ni se atrevan a pelear adentro de la casa!! si quieren matarse háganlo afuera!!

Ren/Horo: (asustados) ok Anna... (se salen)

Pero de pronto, todos notaron algo que no se veia muy comúnmente, a Yoh quien es normalmente el chico mas animado y tranquilo del grupo, con una cara de preocupación que no podia significar nada bueno...

Manta: que te pasa Yoh?

Yoh: hay algo, algo malo va a suceder y tiene que ver con...

Tamao: con quien?

Yoh: ...con Hao

----------------------------------------------------------

Dan: y... con eso termina el primer capitulo de este (tic en el ojo) maravi...lloso fic... (sonrisa (MUY) forzada) n.nU

Jess: ehmm... Dan podrías dejar de poner esa carita?

Dan: cual carita? n.n

Jess: esa que pones... todo feliz... me da miedo ô.O

Danny: (a Jess) tu teniéndolo miedo a Dan?? ahora si lo he visto todo...

Jess: si, bueno... Dan ya deja de hacer esa maldita cara!!!

Dan: no puedo... hize una apuesta n.n...

Jess/Danny: con quien?

Hao: (sale de la nada) conmigo n.n

Jess: (sarcástica) genial, lo que me faltaba...

Hao: aaayy (se le pega a Jess)... Jess no te me pongas asi n.n...

Jess: podrías?? estas invadiendo MI espacio personal!!

Danny: (a Dan) valla, ya te la estan bajando...

Dan: (sonrojado) que?? a que te refieres con eso??

Danny: que se me hace que hay algo mas que una deuda entre ustedes dos...

Dan: cuida lo que dices eh?? ¬//.//¬...(a Hao) además quien se supone que eres tu para venir y pegártele asi como asi??

Hao: soy su ex ¬.¬...

Jess: cierto... pero Hao hace mas de 3 años que cortamos!! 3 AÑOS!! y tu aun sigues acosándome!!!

Hao: y que acaso no nos podemos quedar almenos como frees??

Jess: si tan solo no me hubieras intentado matar, para tratar de apoderarte del mundo...quien sabe.

Dan: (ahora si enojado) ok... (a Hao en tono amenazante) una cosa es que te metas con ella (señala a Jess)... y otra cosa es que intentes hacer MI TRABAJO!!!... ya me enoje...

Hao: (sarcástico) uuuyyy que miedo, el fantasmita ya se enojo!!! y que vas a hacerme eh?? vas a tratar de lastimarme??

Dan: ...precisamente (toma aire)

Hao: uyy... vas a soplar como el lobo feroz... no me hagas reir...

Jess: (saca de la nada su iPod y lo pone a todo volumen)

Danny: (saca unos tapones de oidos y se los pone)

Dan: (lanza a volar a Hao con su lamento fantasmal)

Jess: (apaga el iPod y lo guarda) que fue eso??

Danny: (se quita los tapones) creo que alguien aquí esta un poquitin celoso...

Dan: (rojo) yo no estoy celoso!!!

Jess: aaaayyyy... mi vida!! el fantasmita malvado y psicópata despues de todo si tiene sentimientos!!! me siento TAN alagada n//.//n...

Dan: no tengo sentimientos ¬.¬...

Danny: si, si los tienes... y hacia cierta chica vampira...

Dan: y menos hacia ella!!

Jess: ay, no te hagas... digo esta bien, ambos estamos solteros asi que podemos andar n//.//n

Dan: ni aunque fueras la ultima persona de esta dimensión u otra!! ¬//.//¬

Danny: ay no te hagas si bien que quieres...

Dan: yo?? NO!! nunca!!! ejem... bueno ya acabemos con esto de una vez... no hay reviews asi que... con esto acabamos!! chau, adiós, sayonara, moikka o como quieran decirle!! HASTA NUNCA!!!


	2. Confianza

Jess: bueno pues... ya esta aquí... el tan esperado capitulo 2!!

Dan: (sarcástico) woopie-do!!

Danny: ...WTF?

Dan: no preguntes... -.-U

Jess: oukay... eso fue raro... ahora, al fic!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo 2: Confianza

Hao, despues de salir del hospital, se habia quedado a vivir con los Fenton, pues aunque el decía que se sentía mejor y que se quería ir, Jazz no lo dejaba, diciendo que como el no conocía la ciudad que lo podían atacar algun fantasma, que se iba a perder... bueno infinidad de excusas para que el no se fuera asi que Hao se quedo ahí.

Danny, por otra parte, no confiaba del todo en Hao, habia algo en el que no le gustaba, aunque Danny sabia que Hao no era un fantasma porque si no, su sentido fantasmal se hubiese activado. Pero bueno, Hao mostraba bastante interés por Danny, y no me refiero al tipo de interés que estan pensando, pervertidos; sino que Hao le preguntaba a Danny muchas cosas sobre fantasmas, incluso habian vecen en las que Danny encontraba a Hao husmeando en el laboratorio de sus padres, lugar donde se encontraba el portal hacia la Zona Fantasma. Tucker tampoco confiaba en el pelilargo, diciendo que era muy sospechoso, en especial por su forma de vestir y el hecho de que Hao ni siquiera supiese que era una televisión.

Tucker: enserio Danny, este tipo no es normal!! como es posible que no sepa que es una TV??

Por otro lado, Sam parecía estarse llevando muy bien con el chico zapatos de Lego, ambos se la pasaban horas hablando de leyendas sobre espíritus, demonios y demás cosas, lo cual a Danny le daban algo asi como celos, aunque el no sabia porque, si Sam y el eran solo amigos... o almenos asi pensaba Danny.

Extrañamente, los ataques de fantasmas habian aumentado en los últimos días, el sentido fantasmal de Danny estaba como loco a cada rato, habian fantasmas de todas partes del mundo, hablaban diferentes idiomas y eran mas poderosos que los que Danny estaba acostumbrado a pelear.

Los días pasaron, Danny empezo a admitir que Hao no era una mala persona, asi que empezo a hablar mas con el e invitarlo a salir junto con Sam y Tucker, además de que habian incluso veces en las que, cuando un fantasma atacaba Hao era de gran ayuda, adivinando incluso el punto débil de algunos de ellos.

Paso Año Nuevo, Jack y Maddie habian decidido ya de que Hao se quedara, oficialmente a vivir con ellos, Jazz se puse feliz con esa noticia ya que al parecer ella tenia cierto sentimiento hacia el, y a Danny ya lo trataba como a un hermano, al tal grado de que Danny llego a confesarle su secreto a Hao, haciéndolo prometer de que no diría nada a nadie, a menos de que en verdad su vida dependiera de eso.

Hao: (con una hamburguesa) entonces... tú eres Danny Phantom?

Danny: si, raro no crees?

Hao: (desinteresado) eso no me impresiona

Sam/Tucker: ah no??

Hao: no, era demasiado obvio

Tucker: eso crees?

Hao: osea por favor, Fenton y Phantom suenan casi igual, ambos son casi iguales, tienen la misma voz y aparte de que Fenton nunca estaba cuando aparecía Phantom!!

Sam: extraño que nadie se haya dado cuenta...

Ese mismo dia en el, recientemente construido aeropuerto de Amity Park, habia una gran conmoción, en especial por la gran cantidad de shamanes que habian llegado, cada uno con sus respectivos espíritus acompañantes. Entre esas personas, se encontraban Yoh y sus amigos, preparándose para las peleas eliminatorias, que serian individuales, para luego seguir en equipos de 3 personas...

Yoh: y bien? que haremos primero?

Horo: y si vamos a comer? tengo hambre!

Ren: (a Horo) tú siempre tienes hambre...

Horo: no siempre! solo durante 24 horas!

Lyserg: (a Horo) el dia dura 24 horas...

Horo: ah...ok

Yoh: jijiji...

Anna: bueno que tal si primero me ayudan con mi equipaje? y con 'ayudarme' me refiero a cargar mis maletas!! (señala una montaña de maletas)

Ren: y porque habríamos de hacer eso??

Anna: tres razones simples: 1) Porque YO lo DIGO... 2) porque eso les ayudaría de entrenamiento... y 3)...porque si no hacen lo que les digo los dejare sin comer!!

Horo: ya me convenciste!! (carga la mitad de las maletas)

Lyserg: ((no me conviene hacerla enojar)) hey Horo yo también te ayudare (agarra parte de las maletas)

Yoh: y yo que hago Annita?

Anna: primero, déjame de llamar Annita y segundo corre unas 20 vueltas al lugar

Yoh: como ordenes Anita-digo, Anna (se va corriendo)

Ren: ...

Anna: (a Ren) y tu, tu vas a ir por algo de comer y lo llevaras al hotel!

Ren: y quien dice que yo haré eso?

Anna: mi puño lo dice!!

Ren: (sarcástico) uy que miedo...

Anna: (golpea a Ren en la nariz)

Ren: ... (se va con el orgullo herido y la nariz sangrando)

Anna: (a los demás) y si no quieren que les pase lo mismo sera mejor que se apresuren que tengo hambre!!

Esa misma noche en un cementerio que estaba cerca del hotel, Yoh estaba sobre un árbol, viendo las estrellas pacíficamente, junto con Manta, su mejor amigo, era chaparro...que digo? no chaparro, ENANO y cabezon, siempre cargaba con un enorme diccionario, y una laptop; y Amidamaru, el espiritu acompañante de Yoh, un guerrero samurai de hace mas de 600 años que fue asesinado por no querer traicionar a su mejor amigo, quien era herrero y le hizo su espada, que ahora era de Yoh.

Yoh: (perdido en sus pensamientos)...

Amidamaru: sucede algo amo Yoh?

Yoh: no, lo que pasa es que...hay algo extraño en este lugar...

Manta: pues que esperabas? si estamos en un cementerio!!

Yoh: es que es extraño que, a estas horas de la noche, el cementerio no este lleno de espíritus, mas bien que no haya ninguno a la vista mas que Amidamaru...

De pronto, una extraña brisa empezo a volar, y en el cielo nocturno apareció un fantasma, uno muy extraño ya que tenia apariencia de robot, con el pelo verde y flameado, que iba persiguiendo a otro fantasma, un chico de alrededor de 15 años, de pelo blanco, ojos verdes y vestido de negro con botas, guantes y cinturón blancos, que llevaba una D, también blanca en el pecho. El fantasma robot entonces lanzo un rayo verde hacia donde estaban Yoh, Manta y Amidamaru, Yoh logro esquivar el ataque, empajando a Manta para que no le diera. Yoh ya por instinto, se preparo para la batalla, sacando su espada y poseyéndola con el alma del samurai, Yoh lanzo un ataque que le dio al fantasma hiriéndolo, entonces el chico fantasma saco lo que parecía ser un thermo y con el capturo al otro. Poco despues, el chico peliblanco se le acerco a Yoh.

¿?: hey gracias por ayudarme

Yoh: (deshaciendo la posesión) de nada jijiji

¿?: oye, ahora que lo noto, no te habia visto por estos lugares, eres nuevo no es asi?

Yoh: si, apenas hoy acabo de llegar junto con unos amigos y mi prometida...

Manta: (al fantasma) oye... y tu quien eres?

¿?: ah jeje, perdón, bueno, yo soy... uh, Danny Phantom, y ustedes?

Manta: yo soy Manta Oyamada, mucho gusto

Yoh: mi nombre es Yoh Asakura, y el fantasma que esta a mi lado es mi espiritu acompañante Amidamaru...

Danny: espiritu acompañante? eso significa que...eres un shaman no?

Yoh: exacto!

Danny: entonces... vienes por lo del torneo?

Yoh: sip jijiji...

Manta: momento!! (a Danny) y tu como sabes lo del torneo?

Danny: un amigo me lo dijo... pero bueno, ya me tengo que ir que ya se me hace tarde... (se va volando)

Yoh: (extrañado) eso fue raro...

Manta: Yoh, no estarás pensando que...

Yoh: no lo creo, Danny parece ser alguien que no se uniría a Hao...

Amidamaru: yo no estaría tan seguro, amo Yoh, lo mejor seria que estemos al pendiente de cualquier cosa...

Yoh: neh, ya te estas poniendo paranoico... pero bueno, lo mejor sera que también nos vallamos de una vez, o sino Annita se va a enojar jijiji...

Danny se apresuro hacia su casa, habia quedado en verse con Tucker, Hao y Sam en su casa para hacer un pequeño tour por la Zona Fantasma, ya que Danny estaba intentando hacer un mapa de ella.

En casa de Danny...

Danny: (llegando) y mis papas?

Hao: se fueron hace media hora...

Danny: ok, y Jazz?

Hao: en su cuarto encerrada haciendo su tesis...

Danny: perfecto, ahora solo hay que esperar a que lleguen San y Tucker...

(knock, knock)

Hao: (abre la puerta) pense que no llegarían...

Sam: perdón, es que tuvimos unos pequeños problemas

Tucker: es que cerraron una calle, al parecer habia una pelea...

Hao: hmm...bueno eso no importa, que tal si nos vamos de una vez?

Los 4 bajaron hacia el laboratorio, abrieron el portal y se adentraron en la Zona Fantasma.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jess: y otro capi mas que acaba!!

Dan: neh...

Danny: (a Jess) y a este que le pico?

Jess: neh, ha de estar enojado porque aun no sale jeje...

Danny: ah... momento!! el sale??

Jess: pues si... DUH!!

Dan: feh...

Jess: chale... creo que a veces no es muy buena idea inflarle el ego a un sexy supervillano y luego poncharselo xD

Dan: ...u.ú

Danny: jeje este ya se indigno xD

Jess: jaja bueno... mejor ya lo dejamos en paz y vamos a los reviews...

Dan: por fin!

**Shadow Noir Wing:** Hola Jess como estas espero que bien, bueno tu historia me gusta mucho espero que continues pero me gustaria hacerte una preguntita ¿Crees que exista la remota posibilidad de poder participar en tu historia? si es así mandame un mail al luz guion bajo tenshi arroba hotmail punto com si no se puede lo entiendo aun así seguire tu historia que promete ser muy interesante nos vemos

Jess: ps... si, ya de una vez les digo que si se puede participar en la historia, lo unico que deben de hacer es mandarme un PM donde me describan a su personaje y ya... ah y de uqe lado estan xD

Dan: ok... a ver si entendí... primero me dices que no salgo en este mugre fic hsta mucho despues... y ahora tengo que aguantar a otros??

Jess: ay, no te pongas asi ¬.¬...

Danny: creo que esta en sus días o.o...

Jess: es eso posible? o.o?

Dan: no, son solo las estupideces que dice este wey ¬.¬...

Danny: hey!

Jess: como sea... u.ú

**blackmoonfairy: **hola, es un gran fic, claro como los que tu haces n.n este no tenia que sera la exepcion, lastima que nunca haya podido ver Shaman king u.u, pronto lo hare para entender esto ok?, continualo pronto por favor, Cuidate mucho, y suerte con Dan n.nU, Bye.

Jess: hmm... que mal q no lo hayas podido ver... creo que hay caps en youtube no?

Danny: ps se... a menos que también hayan quitado eso los muy malditos ¬.¬...

Jess: cierto... maldito youtube!! hay que quemarlo!! (saca un lanzallamas de la nada)

Dan: o.oU...un lanzallamas??

Jess: sii!!pero antes... el ultimo review!!

**Kozumy Disgrace: **ja que divertido, pero continúalo quiero saber más

Jess: no te preocupes... le continuare, pero antes... a Youtube!! bwahaha fuego!!! (empieza a quemar todo lo que encuentre)

Hao: (sale de la nada) hmm... es ese el hermoso sonido de un lanzallamas lo que oigo??

Dan: tu otra vez?? -.-U...

Hao: si, yo otra vez ¬.¬...

Dan: que quieres ahora??

Jess: (quemando todo) wiiii!!!!

Danny: o.o... no me gusta esto...

Hao: (a Dan) digamos que vengo a cobrar el premio de la apuesta n.n...

Dan: la... apuesta? o.oU...

Hao: seep, y al parecer perdiste asi que-

Danny: (a Dan y Hao) ehmm... oigan...

Dan: (ignora a Danny) yo no perdi nada...

Hao: creeme que si, asi que yo me llevo el premio n.n

Jess: (aun quemando todo) wwwiiiiii!!!! n0n...

Danny: o.oU... (aun a Hao y Dan) oigan... PELENME!!!

Dan/Hao: QUE QUIERES??

Danny: creo que... alguien esta un poco fuera de control (señala a Jess)

Dan: o.oU... y a esta que le pasa ahora?

Hao: u.u... veo que no ha cambiado mucho...

Danny: y eso lo dices porque...?

Hao: pues... digamos que ella tiene ciertas... tendencias de piromaniaca...

Jess: (le quema la capa a Dan) WIIII!! n0n...

Dan: hey!! esa me costo!! (le quita el lanzallamas a Jess y lo lanza a volar) ¬.¬...

Jess: (regresa a la normalidad) ah? o.o paso algo?

los 3: ehmm... no, naaada... n.nU...

Jess: ok, terminamos con los reviews?

los 3: ehmm... see...

Jess: ok... (a Hao) y tu que carajos haces aquí??

Hao: eh... vengo a colarme de ayudante n.nU asi que... a los lectores Sayonara n.n...


	3. Tour por la Zona Fantasma

Jess: ya regrese!! y con nuevo capitulo!!

Hao: yupi!!

Jess: ah? (a Hao) tu largate!!

Hao: no-uh!

Dan: ¬.¬...

Hao: (a Dan) celoso?

Dan: no!! ¬///¬...

Danny: u.uU... empecemos con la historia

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo 3: Tour por la Zona Fantasma

Los 4 bajaron hacia el laboratorio, abrieron el portal y se adentraron en la Zona Fantasma.

La Zona Fantasma era, un lugar algo bizarro, el lugar en general era de fondo verde con negro, y muchas puertas moradas flotando alrededor, cada puerta estaba ligada a cada espectro y a su lugar de residencia, para algunos, era un lugar de tortura ya que afrontaban el mismo escenario, el mismo y ultimo lugar que vieron al momento de morir; para otros, esta 'residencia' era un paraíso, en el caso de Skulker, por ejemplo era el lugar soñado, su propia isla privada para que pudiera cazar a gusto, ya que el habia muerto haciendo lo que mas le gustaba, osea cazar (n/a: esa solo es una de mis extrañas teorías sobre los fantasmas del lugar ok? asi que no me reclamen), pero aun asi, este era muy necio y quería de todos modos cazar en el mundo de los humanos, buscando una presa única que, en este caso era nuestro querido chico mitad-fantasma.

Pero bueno, dejando los detalles aparte, Hao estaba asombrado por el lugar, ya que el de por si tenia conocimiento de este lugar, al que los shamanes solían referirse como el 'Mundo de los Espíritus', Hao ya lo habia visitado antes, unas 2 veces para ser precisos, en sus 2 vidas anteriores y esta no era una excepción.

Hao: (hablando consigo mismo) valla, el Mundo de los Espíritus se ve algo... menos pintoresco desde la última vez que lo visite...

Sam: (a Hao) dijiste algo?

Hao: ehmm... no, solo estaba, hablando conmigo mismo... jeje ya sabes, pensando en voz alta...

Tucker: (a Hao) sabes que eres raro, verdad?

Hao: (medio harto) si, ya me lo dijiste como unas 500 veces...HOY!!

Tucker: ok, solo quería estar seguro de que no se te habia olvidado...

Hao: ((grandísimo idiota, como se atreve a llamarme, a mi, el Gran Hao Asakura, raro?? ya vera, cuando tenga ya a mi poderoso espiritu acompañante, ese maldito tecno-geek va a ver...)) (ignora a Tucker) y bien... a donde vamos exactamente eh, Danny?

Danny: (desde afuera de la nave) pues, ahorita nos dirigimos hacia el pueblo de Frostbite. (n/a: por si preguntan, el nombre de Frostbite en la ver. en español e Congelación, pero como suena de la chingada decidí poner el nombre en ingles, igual con Clockwork y otros mas, ok?)

Hao: de quien??

Danny: ...un amigo...

Minutos despues, Danny y Co. habian llegado al pueblo/reino/lo que sea de Frostbite (n/a: que, según yo, nunca dicen el nombre del chingado pueblito bicicletero asi que por eso no lo pondre... si saben como se llama, aunque sea en la ver. en ingles por favor mándenme algun review o un PM oks?), donde fueron recibidos con gran alegría.

Frostbite, al igual que su gente, eran criaturas fantasmales, peludas con cara de perros y cuernos. Danny fue a ver a Frostbite para pedirle algo, mientras, Hao, Sam y Tucker se encontraban paseando por la aldea, donde ahí encontraron una librería.

Sam: hmm... ese lugar se ve interesante no creen?

Hao/Tucker: claro/no!

Hao: y si entramos? a ver si encontramos algo interesante...

Tucker: para que leer unos polvorientos libros cuando puedo encontrar lo que necesito en Internet?

Sam: creo que eso significa un 'no' verdad?

Tucker: exacto!!

Sam: bueno, entonces diviértete aquí solo con tu PDA, Hao y yo entraremos... (ambos se meten)

La librería era mas espaciosa por dentro de lo que parecía por fuera, habia una infinidad de libros de diferentes temas, desde los lugares mas tenebrosos de la Zona Fantasma, hasta uno de cocina especializada. Hao y Sam decidieron separarse, ya que asi, talvez encontrarían algo de su interés.

Hao buscaba en la seccion esotérica, algo útil para usar durante el torneo, hasta que algo capto su atención... un pequeño libre negro, que en letras doradas decía 'Mitos y Leyendas Fantasmales: los fantasmas más poderosos y sus leyendas' (n/a: no pregunten que hace ese libro en esa seccion, luego se los explicare ok??...). Este libro no parecía ser viejo, ya que no estaba tan cubierto de polvo, como los otros que lo rodeaban. El pelilargo, curioso le echo una ojeada, viendo las leyendas y temibles hazañas de fantasmas legendarios como Pariah Dark, el Rey de los Fantasmas, que, según este libro habia sido derrotado por Danny Phantom, de hecho... habia toda una seccion dedicada a Danny Phantom, donde decía todas las grandes hazañas que habia hecho el chico, desde que obtuvo sus poderes y como estas habian afectado tanto la dimensión fantasmal como la humana. Hao siguió ojeando hasta que algo capto su atención... un fantasma en particular.

Mientras tanto con Danny y Frostbite.

Frostbite: (a Danny) Gran Señor Phantom, el gran héroe, que es lo que lo trae por estos rumbos?

Danny: necesitamos el Infi-Mapa, si es posible...

Frostbite: (saca de la nada el Infi-Mapa y se lo da a Danny) lo que sea por un héroe...

Danny: hey gracias jeje, bueno luego te lo regreso...

Frostbite: de nada, Gran Héroe Phantom... pero, una cosa antes de que se valla...

Danny: que cosa?

Frostbite: ese acompañante que lleva, el pelilargo...

Danny: Hao? que tiene?

Frostbite: ...tenga cuidado, Gran Héroe...

Danny: (extrañado) ok...tendré cuidado... solo que una cosa antes que nada...

Frostbite: que cosa es esa oh, Gran Héroe?

Danny: que me dejes de llamar Gran Héroe... prefiero que me llamen solo Danny ok?

Frostbite: como diga Gran He- digo, Danny...

Regresando con Hao...

Este fantasma era, según el libro, uno de los mas peligrosos, aunque pocos sabían de su existencia, una versión futura/alterna de Danny, incluso habia una fotografía. Este fantasma, conocido como Dan Phantom, era en verdad parecido a Danny, solo que mayor, musculoso, con el pelo de fuego, un fuego blanco que le combinaba con su piel turquesa pálido y sus ojos rojos. Según el libro, Danny pudo derrotar a Dan, de pura casualidad, ya que obtuvo ayuda del fantasma maestro del tiempo, Clockwork, ya que, de no haber sido por eso, Dan hubiese logrado matar a Danny y dominar/destruir el mundo...

Fue entonces que a Hao se le vino una idea retorcida a la cabeza...hacer que Dan Phantom fuera el espiritu acompañante de Hao, ya que con el poder de Dan, junto con las habilidades shamanisticas de Hao, serian imparables, tan asi que ni su 'querido hermanito' Yoh podria hacer nada al respecto.

Hao: (con una sonrisa retorcidamente malvada) ahora... lo que tengo que hacer es encontrar a este tal Dan y convencerlo de que se me una a mi... y creo que este libro puede ser de gran ayuda...

Hao decidió tomar el libro, lo escondió debajo de su poncho para que nadie lo viese. Salio junto con Sam de la librería y, junto con Tucker, se dirigieron de vuelta a la nave, donde Danny los esperaba, ya listo para regresar a casa.

Durante el camino...

Hao: (a Danny) y... exactamente, que tiene de especial ese mapa, eh?

Danny: pues, este es un mapa completo de la Zona Fantasma, muestra incluso portales hacia otras dimensiones y épocas, aparte de que se activa con el pensamiento, por ejemplo, si dices algun lugar en especifico, te lleva directamente hacia el...

Hao: ah... muy interesante...

Danny: y ustedes que hicieron mientras?

Tucker: pues, nos pusimos a turistear por ahí, hasta que estos dos (señala a Hao y Sam) encontraron una polvorienta librería llena de libros polvorientos y decidieron despolvorearlos!!

Hao: hey, no todos estaban llenos de polvo!! (saca el libro que agarro) vez??

Sam: momento... Hao, te robaste ese libro??

Hao: no, solo lo tome prestado, además quien se dará cuenta?? esa librería estaba mas abandonada que nada...

Sam: uhmm... bueno, pero mas te vale que lo devuelvas eh?

Hao: jaja no te preocupes...

Danny: y de que se trata ese libro?

Hao: (le pasa el libro a Danny)

Danny: 'Mitos y Leyendas Fantasmales: los fantasmas más poderosos y sus leyendas'?

Hao: exacto!

Sam: suena interesante...

Hao: ((creeme que lo esta jejeje)) (inocentemente) oye Danny, porque no me contaste acerca de ese tal Dan?

Danny: (haciéndose wey) Dan?? uh...yo no conozco a ningun Dan...

Hao: (sarcástico) si, hazte wey eh?

Danny: ok, ok...y tu como te enteraste??

Hao: el libro menciona algo sobre el... es que se me hace raro que nunca me hayas contado sobre el...

Danny: es que es... una mala experiencia...

Tucker: si, trato de matarnos a mi, a Sam y a toda la familia de Danny para que Danny se volviera malvado...

Sam: lo bueno fue que Danny acabo con el y lo encerró en un termo...

Danny: (un poco sonrojado) si, bueno... yo...

Hao: y ese tal Dan... apoco y si es tan poderoso como dice el libro?

Tucker: pues, la verdad yo diría que Danny lo derroto por pura suerte...

Danny: (sarcástico) gracias por el apoyo moral Tuck...

Otros minutos despues Danny y Co. lograron regresar al laboratorio, sin problemas.

Hao habia ofrecido preparar la cena, lo cual no fue una muy buena idea, ya que Hao, al no tener al Espiritu del Fuego a su lado, tuvo problemas para prender la estufa.

Hao: (MUY enojado) PRENDETE MALDITA MAQUINA INFERNAL!!!

Danny: ehmm... Hao

Hao: QUE QUIERES??

Danny: (prende la estufa sin problemas) ...

Hao: ... (saca la sartén y empieza a hacer unos huevos) tu no digas nada...

Danny: (inocente) no diré nada... (saca su celular y guarda el video) ((jejeje...))

Diez minutos despues, Danny, Sam, Tucker y hasta Jazz (que habia bajado para la cena) se encontraban vomitando en el baño...

Hao: ay, ni que cocinara tan mal...

Despues de eso, Sam y Tucker decidieron que ya era hora de irse, antes de que Hao se ofreciera a envenenarlos-digo, a cocinarles algo; Jazz se regreso a su cuarto a dormir, y Danny se ofreció a ayudarle a Hao a limpiar el desorden.

Danny: seguro que no necesitas ayuda?

Hao: seguro, tu ya te puedes ir a dormir...

Danny: no se... y si te ataca un fantasma o algo?

Hao: recuerda que estas hablando con un shaman ok? yo se como manejar a los fantasmas...

Danny: bueno... modestia aparte, eh?

Hao: pues claro que esperabas??

Danny: neh, ya me voy entonces (se va a su habitación)

Minutos despues, Hao ya habia terminado de limpiar la cocina, asi que se dirigió a la habitación de Danny, donde este estaba ya dormido... y hablando entre sueños.

Danny: (dormido)...Sam... tengo que decirte que... yo- yo

Hao aprovecho el momento y agarro el Infi-Mapa, que estaba escondido entre la ropa de Danny. Una vez con el mapa, Hao se dirigió rápidamente hacia el laboratorio, pero sin darse cuenta que habia hecho mucho ruido con sus pasos (y como no? quien no haría ruido al caminar con esos zapatos de Lego??).

Hao: perfecto, con el Infi-Mapa y este libro, lograre encontrar a mi futuro aliado.

Como dije, Hao no se habia percatado que con sus pasos habia logrado despertar al chico fantasma, quien lo habia seguido.

Danny: (adormilado) Hao? que haces aquí a estas horas?

Hao: eh... yo-uh,... vine por un vaso de agua

Danny: ah si? entonces... para que necesitas el Infi-Mapa?

Hao: para... encontrar una tienda en la Zona Fantasma donde vendan agua?

Danny: Hao...

Hao: ok, ok te diré la verdad!!... necesito el Infi-Mapa para... encontrar la guarida de Clockwork...

Danny: de donde conoces a Clockwork?? y para que lo necesitas?

Hao: DUH! soy un shaman!! se supone que debo de debo de tener un espiritu acompañante para el torneo!!

Danny: y a que viene Clockwork en esto?

Hao: que necesito su ayuda para deshacerme de mi hermano gemelo...

Danny: tienes un gemelo???

Hao: si...

Danny: y porque no me lo dijiste??

Hao: porque nunca preguntaste

Danny: ahh... y por que quieres deshacerte de tu hermano??

Hao: ehmm porque... ((inventa algo maldita sea!!))... porque Yoh es malo... y trato de matarme para... uh... hacer su mundo de shamanes y destruir al resto de la humanidad!! y por eso quiero ir con Clockwork... para evitar que lo logre... asi que... uh... (con el Infi-Mapa en alto) llévame hacia la guarida de Clockwork!! (es arrastrado rápidamente hacia la Zona Fantasma)

Y ahí se quedo Danny parado en medio del laboratorio de sus padres. La mención del nombre de Yoh le habia recordado al chico que lo habia ayudado esa misma noche... Entonces Danny reacciono y se dirigió hacia el cementerio, donde se encontraba Yoh, ahora solo acompañado de Amidamaru. Entonces Danny decidió atacar, Yoh logro esquivar los ataques e hizo posesión de objetos con su espada, aunque no quería atacar al chico-fantasma.

Yoh: hey y a ti que te pica??

Danny: (lanzando ataques de hielo) no te hagas wey!! se que estas planeando!!

Yoh: de que hablas?

Danny: de que hablo?? pues hablo de tu "mundito perfecto" de puros shamanes!!

Yoh: ah?

Danny: Hao me lo contó todo, de cómo fue que quisiste matarlo y-

Yoh: espera un segundo (deshace la posesión)... creo que alguien aquí esta confundiendo un poco los hechos...

Danny: como que estoy confundiendo los hechos??

Yoh: no se que haya sido lo que te dijo Hao pero sea lo que sea no es muy buena idea que le creas...

Danny: y porque habría de creerte?

Yoh: pues veras porque...

Yoh se la paso un rato contándole a Danny todo lo sucedido durante el ultimo Torneo y de las masacres que Hao habia hecho junto con sus aliados y su Espiritu de Fuego y Danny le contó su versión de la historia (...la cual era básicamente la misma pero con Hao de héroe e Yoh como el malo...) y de todo lo que le ha pasado desde que encontraron a Hao medio muerto en la puerta de su casa esa noche de Nochebuena.

Danny: entonces... eso significa que Hao va a-...oh no me lo imagino...

Yoh: para vencerlo vas a necesitar ayuda... y mucha

Danny: y de donde quieres que la saque??

Yoh: digamos que tengo unos cuantos amigos...

Yoh agarro a Danny y lo llevo hacia el hotel donde se hospedaban.

Mientras tanto, Hao se encontraba ya en la guarida de Clockwork, la cual en donde no habian rastros del dueño.

Hao: sin señales del fantasma relojero... perfecto, ahora solo tengo que encontrar un termo y-

No fue muy dificil encontrarlo ya que justo adelante del pelilargo se encontraba una mesa donde estaba un pequeño termo plateado y brillante. Hao agarro el pequeño termo, y al abrirlo salio una especie de humo que al quitarse revelo la (n/a: sexy) figura del fantasma atrapado ahí.

En resumen... Dan Phantom habia sido liberado.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hao: bueno pues... otro gran capitulo que acaba n.n

Danny: (a Hao) y tu porque sigues aquí?

Hao: como dije antes... vengo a cobrar el premio de la apuesta n.n

Jess: cual apuesta?

Dan: (a Jess) de la que estaba haciendo hace 2 caps atrás...

Hao: la cual gane yo, asi que me llevo el premio n.n

Jess: entonces hazlo y lárgate ¬.¬...

Hao: ok (jala a Jess del brazo)

Jess: que carajo??

Hao: la apuesta era que Dan se mantuviera sonriendo por todo un cap completo,

Danny: aha... y?

Hao: y si no entonces Jess era mia n.n

Dan: pero yo no perdí, asi que esta loca se queda aquí (jala a Jess del otro brazo)

Jess: (se suelta de los 2) carajo que acaso me vieron cara de premio o que pedo??

Hao/Dan: si/no

Jess: ...

Danny: mejor vamos a los reviews...

Jess: exacto!!

**blackmoonfairy: **Hola, me alegra que continuaras tambien este fic, tambien me alegra lo que le hicieron a Youtube, no, no es verdad chica mala, ahora donde vere mis demas series, videos de musica, eh ¬.¬, a ver como solucionas eso, creo que para hacer que se me pase un poco el coraje y la trsitesa tendras que hacer un capitulo muy, muy largo, solo hací me haran feliz, Ahora, si, Bye y cuidate.

Jess: muerte a Youtube y a Viacom (por culpa de esos tarados no podré ver DP en youtube lol)!! pero bueno... aquí tienes el capitulo largo que querías jejeje asi que ya ponte feliz!!

Dan: destruyamos a Youtube!!

Hao: sii!!... momento... que es Youtube?

Jess: ... olvídalo x.xU

Danny: siguiente!!

**Kozumy Disgrace: **eres una escritora excelente... y dile que a Dan que no se enoje porque si no se ve muy feo (lol) continua que siento muchísima curiosidad

Dan: gran escritora?? quien? (señala a Jess) ella??

Danny: estan bromeando verdad?

Hao: neh, la verdad si lo es...

Jess: (a Hao) que lindo... pero aun no te perdono ¬.¬

Hao: ouch... almenos intente u.u

Jess: bueno, me alegra que piensen que soy buena en esto jeje

Dan: (enojado) pero no lo eres!!

Jess: ay vamos, 4 lectores no se pueden equivocar... además ya leiste el anterior asi que no te enojes que te ves fellollo!!

Dan: ¬.¬...

Danny: xD

**AnnA-Angel Of Darkness-07: **ahh pobre Dan, esta celoso n0n, se ve muy sexy celoso!! y danny ¬¬ deberias decirle a Sam lo que sientes por ella.  
sino va a pasar lo que paso con Gregor ¬¬..  
o.o ehh me sali del tema XD  
ME ENCANTA LA IDEA DE JUNTAR A DANNY PHANTOM CON SHAMAN KING!! ES GENIAL!!  
yo quiero quemarlo el trasero a Dan y Danny n0n.. seria genial!!  
TU FIC ES GENIAL!! ME ENCANTA!!  
SIGUE ASI!! ahh quiero ver a Dan celoso.. otra vez XD y a Danny tambien ¬ XD  
Si lo se, estoy loca.. y no me importa XD  
Sigue asi!!  
Atte: Anna nn (espero no traumarme tanto.. o.oU) XD

Jess: Gah! review largo!! adoro eso xD

Dan: estas loca ¬.¬U

Hao: y tu celoso xD

Dan: no estoy celoso ¬//¬...

Jess: hmm... AnnA tiene razon, Dan se ve sexy celoso n//n...

Danny: que deberia decirle a Sam lo que siento?? uh... o//o...

Jess: (a Danny) cierto, dile antes de que te la bajen xD

Danny: ah? no!! eso si que no!!

Hao: jeje todas mueren por mi xD

Jess: eso si que no!!

Hao: neh tu no que quejes que ya eres legalmente mia n.n...

Dan: (preparando un rayo de plasma) ¬.¬...

Jess: (a Dan) no lo hagas, de este yo me encargo ¬.¬...

Dan: (deshace el ataque) que piensas hacer ahora tipa loca?

Jess: (cambia a su forma fantasmal)

Hao: uy... grr sexy

Jess: (enojada de verdad) tu te la buscaste grandísimo pe'$!jo (hace una bola de energia y lanza volando a Hao con ella)

Dan/Danny: o.oU...

Jess: hmm... ahora al ultimo review u.ú

**Shadow Noir Wing:** Hola Jess ¿Como estas? espero que bien, vaya con Ana se nota que nunca cambiara, dando ordenes a diestra y siniestra, no se como yoh la aguanta, así que Danny le conto a Hao sobre su secreto, algo precipitado a mi parecer pero conociendo a Hao seguro lo iba a veriguar más temprano que tarde... el capitulo en si me gusto mucho así que te deseo mucha suerte para continuar, me saludas a Dan el cual creo que es muy lindo... de una forma retorcida y malevola; por cierto ¿tienes alguna duda de mi personaje o todo te quedo claro?

Jess: bueno, ya sabes como es Ana de mandona jeje y creeme yo también me pregunto a veces como Yoh la aguanta u.uU...

Dan: (a Jess) no puede ser peor que tu ¬.¬U...

Jess: (ojos flameando) quieres ver??

Danny: (a Dan) yo que tu no la hago enojar...

Dan: y me lo dices ahora??

Jess: bueno... regresando al review, a mi también me pareció algo precipitado eso de que Danny le dijera a Hao pero luego me dije "neh... vale madres, es muy obvio xD" y lo escribí de todos modos xD ahora; que bueno que te gusto el capi anterior, asi que espero que este te haya gustado mas y-

Dan: (leyendo el review) crees que soy lindo?? n//n...

Jess: neh, gran cosa...

Dan: hey! eso es bueno...

Jess: ahora eso si Shadow-chan todo del personaje quedo claro, bueno aunque faltan los ataques que tenga eso si porfas mándamelos de una vez porque ya estoy empezando a escribir el cap 4 que es donde aparece tu personaje... ah y de pasada los que quieran también mándenme sus personajes, descripción y blah, blah, blah...

Dan: y con eso terminamos con los reviews!!

Danny: Y.Y...

Jess: (a Danny) y tu porque la cara?

Danny: nadie me quiere T.T...

Jess: uuyyyy... yo si te quiero (abraza a Danny) n.n...

Dan: ¬//¬...

Jess: que?

Dan: nada ¬//¬...

Danny: celoso?

Dan: no! ¬///¬

Jess: (a Danny) ya sabes como es este... jeje que lindo n.n... pero bueno

Dan: y ya nos vamos asi que-

Jess: espera un segundo! (enojada) ni creas que te he perdonado por ponerme como premio de apuesta ¬.¬...

Dan: o.oU... voy por el termo -.-U

Jess: oh no... ni creas que te voy a encerrar en ese termo... tu castigo sera peor

Danny: ah no? tonces como lo vas a castigar??

Jess: jeje eso... tendran que esperar hasta el prox capi... MWAHAHAHAHA!!!

Dan: (a Danny) esta me da miedo...


	4. Alianzas Secretas

Jess: Moi moi!! toy viva!!

Dan: hmm...

Hao: siii!!! regresaste!!! (la abraza)

Dan: (mirada de odio a Hao)

Jess: (a Hao) suel...tame...

Hao: (la suelta)

Danny: al fic!!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo 4: alianzas secretas

Yoh se dirigio junto con Danny hacia la habitacion del hotel donde se hospedaban, y antes de entrar le dijo a Danny que se mantuviera invisible hasta que le avisara asi que el ojiazul le hizo caso. Yoh entro y ahi se encontro a Anna, quien tenia cara de pocos amigos.

Anna: donde estabas?

Yoh: en el cementerio...

Anna: te dije que no salieras!

Yoh: si, bueno...lo siento... no queria hacerte enojar ((pero tampoco queria lavar los platos jijiji...))

Anna: bueno, eso ya no importa.

Yoh: oye Anna... donde estan los demas?

Anna: en sus cuartos...porque lo preguntas?

Yoh: es que necesito hablar con ellos, es importante

Anna: bueno, ve con ellos u.ú

A los pocos minutos Yoh se encontraba ya con Ren, Horo-Horo, Lyserg, Manta y Fausto (quien acababa de llegar).

Ren era alto, vestido de un traje de combate negro con dorado, el cual hacia juego con sus oos, que tambien eran dorados y mantenian una mirada de siempre alerta, su pelo era morado y supeinado era de un pico. Ren era decendiente de la dinastia Tao, quienes eran temidos en China y que tenia un oscuro pasado lleno de masacres y tragedias. Ren desde pequeño fue entrenado en las artes marciales y en las armas, lo habian criado con un profundo odio hacia la gente a quienes el pensaba que eran como las cucarachas y que no merecian vivir, habia decidido entrar al torneo para destruir a la humanidad, junto con su espiritu Bason, un antigüo guerrero que habia servido fielmente a la dinastia Tao y que ahora era el compañero de Ran. Todo eso cambio cuando conocio a Yoh, a quien lo habia mandado al hospital la primera vez que lucho contra el, la segunda fue cuando Yoh lo vencio y le dijo que la gente no era mala y que el tampoco debia de serlo, esto habia creado una confusion en el. La tercera vez que pelearon, en un duelo oficial del torneo, habia quedado empatado, y se libro de su confusion...ahora Ran era amigo de Yoh

Horo-Horo era tambien alto, de ojos negros, el pelo era azul y supeinado era de pelos parados; llevaba una banda en la cabeza con diseños tipicos de su tribu, al igual que su traje; siempre llevaba consigo una tabla de snowboard, la cual usaba como arma de posesion con Kororo, un pequeño espiritu del bosque. Horo venia de una tribu que se encontraba al norte de Japon, la tribu de los Ainues, quienes estaban en contacto con la naturaleza y convivian con los espiritus de los bosques. Horo queria convertirse en el Rey Shaman para poder llenar el mundo con plantas para que los espiritus como Kororo pudieran vivir en armonia; pero al llegar a la ciudad, le habian robado casi todas sus pertenencias, cuando Yoh lo encontro, el peliazul estaba casi muerto de hambre asi que lo llevo a la pension Asakura donde se quedo siempre y cuando limpiara la casa (por ordenes de Anna). Poco despues se enfrento con Yoh en la primera pelea del torneo, la cual perdio, pero a pesar de eso paso a la siguiente ronda.

Lyserg era un chico de Inglaterra (la capital del té y los buenos modales), tenia ojos verdes, igual que su pelo (que pedo con los tonos en el cabello de estos weyes??); vestia de un traje a lo Sherlock Holmes, tambien verde (este niño se trae algo con el color verde ¬.¬); su espiritu acompañante era una pequeña hada llamada Morphine (y ella, junto con Yoh eran los proveedores oficiales de droga...jeje no, mentira xD), con quien hacia posesion con un pendulo de cristal. Lyserg era algo callado, el pobre niño tenia sus traumas ya que habia quedado huerfando desde pequeño, despues de que Hao mato a sus padres. Lyserg se metio al torneo para poder vengarlos y para eso estaba busando aliados poderosos para que le ayudaran, ahi fue cuando su camino se cruzo con el de Yoh y Co. Aunque ya de por si Lyserg era un shaman fuerte, desconfiaba de sus propias habilidades, su propia inseguridad hizo que este se uniera a los Soldados X (X-Laws), un grupo de shamanes (enfermizamente) obsesionados con acabar con Hao, quienes eran liderados por la Doncella de Hierro Jeane (Iron Maiden Jeane...yay Iron Maiden!!). Poco despues de eso, Lyserg se dio cuenta que habia cometido un error al unirse a ese grupo asi que los abandono y regreso con Yoh.

Fausto VIII, descendiente de Fausto I (duh!); el mayor de los ahi presentes, de pelo rubio, ojos morados y con ojeras; vestia con unos pantalones y una como que bata blanca abierta. Fausto originalmente tenia una vida simple junto con su esposa Eliza, hasta que un dia ella fue asesinada. Fausto quedo entonces se undio en la depresion, quedo obsesionado con encontrar una forma de traer a su amada de vuelta, en una de esas encontro los manuscritos de su ancestro Fausto I, quien habia sido en sus tiempor un alquimista que practicaba el arte de la Necromancia (el de controlar a los muertos), el cual tambien empezo a practicar Fausto. Se metio al torneo para poder revivir a su esposa, quien (aparte) lo acompañaba como espiritu; cuando conocio a Yoh, lo termino mandando al hospital (lo hubiera matado si Ren no se hubiese metido). Poco despues este se unio a Yoh y Co. viajaron a Norteamerica.

El caso, es que todos estaban reunidos, atentos a lo que Yoh tenia que decir.

Horo: (adormilado) que quieres? que no vez que estaba soñando con Angelina Jolie??

Ren: (ignorando a Horo) que es eso tan importante que ibas a decirnos, Yoh?

Yoh: pues, al parecer nuestras sospechas de que Hao sigue vivo son verdaderas...

Fausto: y como estas seguro de eso?

Yoh: un amigo me lo dijo...Danny ya puedes hacerte visible

En ese momento el chico fantasma aparecio enfrente de los ahi reunidos, ninguno de ellos parecia sorprenderse de ver a un fantasma, despues de todo ellos convivian con estos.

Yoh: Danny me dijo que Hao vive en su casa desde diciembre

Ren: entonces como es que podemos confiar en el??

Danny: porque yo soy el bueno ¬.¬...

Lyserg: (friamente) nadie que este con Hao es bueno...

Danny: (a Yoh) siempre es asi de calido?

Yoh: (a Danny) tiene un trauma con Hao... es que mato a sus padres cuando Lyserg era pequeño...

Danny: ah...

Lyserg: (a Danny) danos una buena razon para que confiemos en ti...

Yoh: vamos Lyserg...deja que hable no crees?

Lyserg: pero-

Anna: (mirada asesina) deja que hable!!

Lyserg: si Anna... u.u

Danny les empezo a contar todo lo que sabia hacerca de Hao...lo cual no era mucho que digamos.

Fausto: (a Danny) y no tienes ni siquiera alguna idea acerca de lo que este planeando hacer?

Danny: si, mas o menos si tengo una...

Ren: y esa es...?

Danny: pues...sospecho que Hao intentara liberar a un fantasma demasiado fuerte...(murmurando) tal vez demasiado como para que yo pueda solo con el...

Horo: y quien es ese fantasma que dices?

Danny: es...el es-como se los explico?...es como...no, mas bien soy...no...eh...

Horo: (desesperado) ya dinos quien es!!!

Danny: es...el es...soy yo...u.u

todos: ah?

Danny: si, bueno, mas o menos...no exactamente yo sino que yo...en un futuro que nunca paso...y que nunca pasara

Anna: en un futuro alterno te vuelves malvado?

Danny: seee... pero ese no es el punto...la cosa es que lo mas seguro es que Hao este buscando a...ese wey, para liberarlo y-

Ren: y con el participar de nuevo en el torneo, no es asi?

Danny: si...eso mismo

Lyserg: entonces porque estams perdiendo el tiempo aqui?? debemoe empezar a idear un plan para detenerlo!!

Yoh: no, aun es demasiado precipitado eso...no hay que hacer nada hasta estar seguros de las intenciones de Hao

Anna: en ese caso...(a Danny) tu te encargaras de vigilarlo, cualquier cosa extraña y ya sabes donde encontrarnos

Mientras tanto, en una parte desconocida para muchos de la Zona Fantasma, una parte misteriosa de ese lugar, que no muchos conocian, en donde habitaba el Maestro del Tiempo; se encontraba Hao, ahora en precencia de Dan Phantom, los pocos que sabian de este le temian, ya que en su tiempo era el fantasma que habia destruido a casi toda la humanidad...porque? simplemente porque quiso.

Hao: entonces...tu debes de ser Dan Phantom...

Dan: precisamente...ahora tu quien carajos eres?

Hao: me llamo Asakura...Hao Asakura

Dan: Hao Asakura? no eras tu el shaman que controlaba al Espiritu de Fuego?

Hao: parece que has escuchado de mi...se puede saber de donde?

Dan: feh...digamos que uno se puede enterar de muchas cosas en este lugar...en especial si llevo 1 año aqui encerrado!

Hao: y...que tanto sabes de mi?

Dan: solo unas cuantas cosas...te quisiste convertir en el Rey Shaman para destruir a los humanos y crear un mundo solo con shamanes poderosos; matabas a tus contrincantes y con sus almas alimentabas a tu espiritu acompañante; ah y que fuiste derrotado por tu hermando gemelo...

Hao: (musmurando) ok...lo ultimo no debio de pasar...(en voz alta) pero bueno...sabes quien soy

Dan: si, se quien eres, y debo d admitir que me agrada tu estilo... pero, por desgracia para ti...ya no tienes a "Flamita" para que te escondas detras de el asi que (le dispara un rayo a Hao) estas totalmente indefenso...

Hao: que caraj-?(es golpeado por el ataque)

Dan: agradezco que me hayas liberado...asi que por eso, me asegurare que tu muerte sea lo menos dolorosamente posible

El fantasma se le acerco al pelilargo, empezo a preparar un ataque, apuntando hacia la cabeza de Hao, listo para darle el golpe de gracia.

Hao: espera un momento...tu no quieres matarme...

Dan: te equivocas...si quiero

Hao: no, no quieres, porque...porque necesito de tu ayuda

Dan: ah? y...porque habria de querer ayudarte...y lo mas importante porque no matarte? -.ô

Hao: piensalo bien...tu, el fantasma ma stemido y yo...el shaman mas poderoso...si trabajamos juntos, nada nos podria vencer

Dan: lo siento...pero yo no trabajo con humanos

Hao: pero yo no soy solo un simple humano...

Dan: simple humano...shaman...me da lo mismo, de todos modos son debiles...

Hao: ah si? bueno, la verdad aljuzgar por ese termo que esta tirado ahi abajo de ti...diria que eres un poco confiado, no crees?

Dan: y yo diria que, al juzgar por la posicion en la que te encuentras en estos momentos, vencido por tu debil hermano, y sin espiritu acompañante indefenso ante mi...diria que eres patetico...

Hao: (sarcastico) uy see...y tu muy fuerte no? debo de admitir que cometi un error que me costo muy caro...un error que no volvera a suceder...pero tú...tu tienes una actitud arrogante, la cual hizo que te confiaras demasiado e hizo que quedaras atrapado en un termo durante un año...esa actitud que sera tu perdicion.

Dan: estas insinuando que soy demasiado confiado como para vencer a mi pasado?

Hao: hmm...yo no diria "confiado"...sino mas bien "debil"...de hecho, no se siquiera porque estoy perdiendo mi tiempo contigo...cuando hay miles de fantasmas poderosos que podrian ser mejores que tu...

Dan: jajajajaja...debil yo? valla, me impresionas...al parecer tu nivel de estupidez supera al de Jack Fenton...eso, o es que en verdad te crees lo suficientemente valiente como para venir a dudar de mi poder ante mis propias narices... y mas si estas asi, sin como defenderte

Hao: te equivocas...no estoytan indefenso como piensas ya que en este preciso instante estas bajando la guardia, lo cual me da la oportunidad de sellarte por el resto de la eternidad, y creeme que ser sellado es peor que estar encerrado en un termo...asi que yo que tu, reconsideraria la oferta. Ayudame a conseguir lo que quiero y yo te ayudare a deshacerte de Danny...asi que tu decides...o me ayudas o te quito de mi camino?

Dan: ...ahora que lo pienso...una eternidad es demasiado tiempo n.nU...asi que te ayudare...siempre y cuando me pueda matar a Danny

Hao: entonces...tenemos un trato?

Dan: no, yo lo llamaria mas bien, una alianza.

Danny volo lo mas rapido que pudo hacia su casa, por primera vez en mucho tiempo tuvo miedo, ya que no era necesario ser un gran genio para saber que era lo que Hao planeaba, solo era cuestion de unir puntos. Todo shaman necesita de un aliado fantasma, y aquel libro que este habia encontrado era como un catalogo lleno de poderosos candidatos; el Infi-Mapa le serviria para hallar al fantasma elegido, y el pequeño tour era solo para poder ubicarse.

Y entonces lo recordo; Danny recordo aquel sueño que tuvo en esa fria noche de Diciembre, ese sueño en el que aparecia la ciudad, siendo devorada por el fuego; donde todos estaban muertos, todas las personas que Danny alguna vez habia jurado proteger. Y esas dos sombras a lo lejos...una de ellas la de Dan y la otra que hasta ese momento a Danny le parecia desconocida...era la de Hao.

Al chico Halfa ya no le dio mas tiempo para pensar sobre eso, ya que habia ya regresado a su casa y en ese momento se encontraba parado en medio del laboratorio; todo estaba callado, no habia nadie ahi, demasiada calma...algo que nunca era una buena señal. Pasaron unos minutos y aun nada... sin caos total, si fuego, sin gritos...sin Dan. Danny decidio regresar a su cuarto, un poco mas tranquilo de que la casa siguiera en pie.

Danny: Bueno...no hay señales ni de Dan, ni de Hao asi que creo que-

Hao: (detras de Danny) hey Danny! donde estabas?

Danny: Gah!! eh...yo estaba...uh...haciendo ronda anocturna, solo por si acaso...

Hao: ah...y desde cuando haces eso?

Danny: pues...desde que es esto del torneo...para ver que la ciudad no quede destruida n.nU

Hao: jaja, no creo que se derrumbe de un dia para otro ((a menos que yo lo haga))...ahora que tal si nos vamos a dormir de una vez?

Danny: tu solo adelantate...yo me quedare a recoger

Hao: deja que te ayude

Danny: no gracias...estoy bien asi

Hao: ah si? estas medio raro

Danny: raro? a que te refieres con raro? yo no ando raro...define raro

Hao: ps...raro de como que desconfias de mi

Danny: y porque habria de hacerlo? despues de todo...eres como un hermano para mi n.nU

Hao: entonces deja que te ayude "hermanito"

Despues de un rato decidieron dejar el cuarto como estaba, y se fueron a acostar en sus respectivas camas, donde se quedaron despiertos un rato.

Danny: y...como te fue con Clockwork?

Hao: no estaba...

Danny: no estaba? ((eso es extraño...porque no habria de estar?)) entonces como le haras con lo de Yoh?

Hao: digamos que tengo un plan B

Danny: el cual es...?

Hao: pienso derrotarlo en el torneo

Danny: pero...si no tienes espiritu acompañante...como le vas a-

Hao: ahi es donde entras tu Danny...

Danny: a que te refieres con eso?

Hao: me refiero a que...quiero que seas mi espiritu acompañante...

Danny: que?? no!! digo, no lo se...no seria eso injusto?

Hao: pues, si permiten tener a semi-dioses no creo que haya problema con los Halfas...

Danny: hmm...no lo se...mañana te digo...deja que lo consulte con la almohada...

Hao: buenas noches...

Danny: buenas no-(cae dormido)

Hao se quedo un rato ahi en su cama, poco despues se dirigio hacia la ventana e hizo una seña, entonces aparecio Dan detras de el.

Dan: porque tardaste tanto?

Hao: shh! no hables tan alto que lo vas a despertar...

Dan: despertar a Danny? jaja a ese niño le puede pasar un tren encima y no se despertara...(murmurando) eso del tren me da una idea...

Hao: como puedes estar seguro de eso?

Dan: recuerda que yo fui una vez ese niño...y si, siempre ha sido asi de webon

Hao: bueno, confio en tu palabra...

Dan: perfecto! ahora por donde empezaremos a destruir la vida de Danny? sugiero que primero matemos a Jazz y luego-

Hao: no mataremos a su familia...ni amigos...bueno tal vez a Tucker...

Dan: y porque no?

Hao: porque ellos me dieron techo...y Sam...

Dan: Sam...?

Hao: ella seria perfecta para que gobierne a mi lado...como mi reina

Dan: ¬¬

Hao: tienes algun problema con eso?

Dan: no, es solo que...

Hao: solo que...?

Dan: nada, ignora lo que dije...

Hao: aun no ha dicho nada...

Dan: ejem...si, yo...no he dicho nada -//-

Hao: de acuerdo...espera, te acabas de sonrojar??

Dan: ah? quien...yo? por supuesto que no! o//o

Hao: celoso?

Dan: no...lo que quiero decir es que...a Sam le gusta el mini-me

Hao: eso todos lo saben...bueno, excepto el muy despistado de Danny...

Dan: entonces como piensas separar a la parejita?

Hao: digamos que tengo mis metodos n.n

Dan: bueno, alla tu...solo te advierto que aunque Danny sea un despistado, el sabe lo que siente por Sam (murmurando) almenos yo si lo sabia...

Hao: ...dijiste algo?

Dan: ehmm...no...no dije nada

Hao: ok...ahora lo que me preocupa es que Yoh le haya contado sobre mi

Dan: ya de que te preocupas si de por si lo vamos a-

Hao: no lo vamos a matar

Dan: y porque no? tu dijiste que-

Hao: nos ibamos a deshacer de el...pero con eso no significa precisamente matarlo

Dan: entonces...define "deshacernos de Danny"

Hao: me refiero a que no sera una molestia para nosotros, le estoy dando la oportunidad de que se nos una...

Dan: ...jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja (y mas ja's despues) jajajajaja, ya enserio...cual es el plan?

Hao: ese es el plan...

Dan: entonces...no estas bromeando?

Hao: no...

Dan: ok...recuerda que, para empezar Danny es el chico "bueno"...nosotros somos los "malos"...los "buenos" se supone que no se unen a los "malos", se trata del orden natural de las cosas...ademas, no creo que a Danny le guste mucho la idea de que yo este fuera del termo...

Hao: bueno, el tendra su oportunidad, si la desprecia entonces lo matamos...

Dan: ok...ahora, para que me llamaste si se supone que no vamos a matar a Danny??

Hao: dos razones...1) para estar seguro de que no hayas destruido nada aun...

Dan: (ofendido) desconfias de mi??

Hao: ehmm...dejemoslo con un simple "si"

Dan: ¬.¬...

Hao: y la 2° razon por la que te llame es porque necesito que me consigas algo...

Dan: (fastidiado) que quieres?

Hao: necesito que busques un hotel...cercano al cementerio, una vez ahi busca la suite de lujo, ((estoy seguro que es ahi donde ha de estar Anna...mientras los demas duermen en el suelo)) en ese lugar, lo mas seguro es que hayes a una niña rubia, busca entre sus cosas una lobreta que parezca antigua, necesito que la robes...

Dan: en resumen...quieres que haga tu trabajo sucio?

Hao: aprendes rapido...

Dan: ok...(sarcastico) algo mas que desee, su Real Majestad??

Hao: (no sarcastico) "Su Real Majestad"...hmm...me gusta como suena eso n.n

Dan: (murmurando) pues no te acostumbres mucho ¬.¬...

Hao: dijiste algo?

Dan: ehmm...no, ya me voy...(sale por la ventana)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jess: Por fin!! acabe el capitulo 4!!

Dan: ¬.¬...

Jess: que? ahora porque me ves asi?

Dan: me hiciste trabajar con el idiota de pelo largo!!

Jess: es para que se desarrolle la historia n.n

Hao: yo tampoco estoy muy de acuerdo con eso u.u

Dan: (a Hao) que acaso no te cansas de regresar??

Hao: ehmm...nu, (a Jess) sabes que dia es hoy...verdad?

Danny: sabado...

Jess: 12 de mayo...

Hao: y sabes que significa eso no?

Dan: que tiene de especial el 12 de mayo??

Jess: ...cumple de Hao u.ú

Dan: ah...momento!! te acuerdas de su cumpleaños y no del mio??

Jess: es que todos los años se la pasa acosandome...mas de lo normal...ese mismo dia!!

Hao: y...no me daras mi regalito? n.n

Jess: despues de los reviews ¬.¬...

**Kozumy Disgrace: **continua! grax a ti me entro el gusanito de hacer un fic crossover pero eso es otra historia... ahora lo bueno  
Hao es muy malo! no lo puedo creer, esta bien, si puedo... y no me imagino que les habrá dado de comer para que todos acabaran vomitando... prefiero no averiguar...  
sexy Dan wow! y celosillo eso me encanta... cada vez que sale Dan mil cosas pasan por mi cabeza (pensamientos censurados lo siento) pero creeme que no es nada bueno (cara de niña mala)  
y Danny, como no te espabiles te andan bajando a Sam y créeme que yo no quiero eso, porque los 2 deben estar juntos ¿de acuerdo?  
bueno ahora me voy  
no dejes de actualizar tu otro fic, muero x saber que pasa con Lauri!

Jess: oh por Lauri...hace cuanto que no habia actualizado esto??

Danny: desde hace mas de un mes ¬.¬...

Jess: bueno, eso no importa (review) feh...lo se, Hao es malo...y es peor cuanto te acosa o.o...da mello -.-

Hao: no doy miedo...soy niño bueno n.n

Dan: (a Hao) no, mas bien eres despreciable ¬.¬...

Hao: ¬.¬...

Jess: (review) ok...no me kiero imaginar que cosas andaras pensando de Dan...bueno, no creo que sean muy diferentes a las que yo pienso jejeje

Danny: pervertida

Jess: mira quien habla Sr.Nado.En.La.Ropa.Interior.De.Sam!!

Danny: hey...deja eso ya ok?

Jess: lo hare cuando admitas que te gusta Sam...

Danny: lo hare cuando Dan admita que le-

Dan: (le tapa la boca a Danny) tu dices algo y te juro que te voy a coser la boca y sin anestecia...entendiste? ¬//¬...

Danny: seee...

Jess: (review) ahora...creo que como este review lleva ya rato, ya sabras lo que paso con Lauri...asi que eso lo dejamos para alrato...

Hao: el que sigue!!!

**AnnA-Angel Of Darkness-07: **Hola Jess! bueno.. este cap FUE GENIAL!! en especial lo que decia dormido Danny XD... Danny ¬¬ mas te vale no haber soñado nada perve XD y Dan.. deja de ser tan celoso.. ademas.. tienes demaciadas fans.. (aunque ya te flecho cupido XD) y Danny... ERES EL CHICO FANTASMA MAS LINDO DE TODAS LAS DIMENCIONES! n.n  
y no dejes que Hao te quite a Sam ¬¬ o Tucker.. O.O olvida lo ultimo n.nU..  
ehh ya me sali del tema XD  
Waa!! por fin salio Dan ¬ XD  
Pss... solo te digo que.. CONTINUA TUS FICS! SON GENIALES! ESCRIBES MUY BIEN!!  
y Dan.. no dejes que Hao te gane.. tu eres el mejor villano de por aqui!!.. Y Danny.. EL MEJOR SUPER HEORE!  
CONTINUALOS PRONTO!!  
Atte: Anna no necesitas escribir con mayuscula la ultima A XD

Jess: (review) q bien q te gusto el capitulo jeje y si...creo q todos ya sabemos que Danny es un pervertido

Danny: no lo soy!!

Dan/Hao/Jess: si lo eres...

Danny: ¬.¬...

Jess: (review) toy de acuerdo que Dan deje de ser celoso...

Dan: no lo soy...

Hao: ah no? (abraza a Jess)

Dan: no...estoy...celoso...(tic en el ojo)

Jess: ehmm...Hao...sueltame de una vez...

Hao: lo que digas n.n (la suelta)

Dan: (golpea a Dan)...no estoy celoso...tengo demasiadas fans...

Danny: no mas que yo n.n...(review) y no voy a dejar que me quiten a Sam...eso lo prometo...momento...como que a Tucker??

Jess: (a Danny) dice que olvidaras lo ultimo ¬.¬U

Danny: no...ya no puedo...(posicion fetal con aura negra) Tucker...trauma...nooooooo!!!!

Hao: (a Danny) tranquilo...no era eso en serio n.n

Danny: pero es que-

Hao: ya se que eso es traumante...creeme a mi me han emparejado con Lyserg...trauma o.o

Dan: (review) Anna, tienes razon...no dejare que Hao me gane...de todos modos soy mas sexy que el n.n

Hao: feh... tu nomas estas asi porque tienes terreno de ventaja...ya si esto lo pusieran en la seccion de SK la cosa seria diferente...

Dan: claro que no!

Hao: que si!

Dan: que no!

Hao: que si!

Dan: qu-

Jess: ya callense los dos!! siguiente review!!

**blackmoonfairy:** Hola, un capitulo super genial, muy padre continualo pronto, y gracias por hacer el capitulo largo, ojala no demores mucho en actualizar, tus dos fics, cuidate mucho, y besos a Danny, aunque Sam se enoje jajaja, bye

Jess: (review) ok...creo que esto no es exactamente "continuarle pronto pero bue...mejor que nada no?

Danny: (recuperado del trauma) yay besos para mi!! n.n

Dan: ah? nada para mi?? ok...next!!

**Shadow Noir Wing:** excelente capitulo y muy divertido... aunque tengo la lejana impresion que ese fantasma relojero dejo ese termo a plena vista adrede, para Dan: si creo que seas lindo aunque también malevolo, cinico, sarcastico y todos los adjetivos malos que se te ocurran pero eso es precisamente lo que lo hace lindo y ami me gustan así, Para Danny: por supuesto que te quiero siento no a verte mandado un saludo pero para que veas que me acuerdo de ti te mando una caja de chocolate y un oso de felpa para que se lo regales a Sam y así le pidas una cita a ver si espabilas un poco chico y ya le dices que la quieres... bueno los ataques pues serían los de Kenshin que ahora no recuerdo creo que el Hitenmitsuruji o algo así de todos modos te envió un mail con las tecnicas de Ken cuando las busque por internet otra cosa más la shaman de Ken tiene poderes psiquicos y un sharingan (como el de Sasuke de Naruto) son poderes de sangre que pasan de generación en generación en la familia de ella

Jess: (review) ahora si, ya no hay mas dudas sobre tu personaje...bwahahaha ahora si puede empezar lo bueno...aunque ya empezo...pero...feh! creo que nomas yo me entiendo xD...

Danny: (con la caja de chocolates y el oso a la mano) si, nomas tu te entiendes... n.n

Hao: (a Danny) como es que a ti te mandan cosas y a mi no??

Dan: (a Hao) porque... a ti nadie te quiere... por eso mismo n.n

Hao: uy si, como si a ti te quisieran tanto...

Dan: mas que a ti si...soy malevolo , cinico, sarcastico y demas cosas...pero aun asi me quieren mas que a ti xP

Hao: no sabes cuanto te desprecio ¬.¬...

Jess: (ignorando a Hao y a Dan) ahora...con lo de Clockwork...me imagino que tendra sus razones para hacer lo que hizo...razones que ni yo puedo entender o.o

Danny: eso va a "misterios misteriosos"

Jess: exacto xD

Danny: siguiente...y ultimo review!!

**dragongirl1824:**hola! t kdo genial! Srita. REINA DE LA COMEDIA FANTASMAL XD wow me has sorprendido realmente sabes de esto. En cuanto ami, estoy haciendo un fic que se llama "Eternamente" el titulo nada que ver con la historia pero trata hacerca de Dan y Ember n//n no me quede con las ganas! asi que espero que lo leas XD y me dejes un review  
bye bexos

Jess: (review) enserio te sorprendio? bueno yo tambien lo estoy...digo pense que esto terminaria siendo comedia...pero creo que no!!

Dan: (a Jess) creeme que tambien estoy sorprendido de eso...sorprendido y asustado o.o

Hao: (a Dan) odio admitirlo...pero estoy de a cuerdo contigo (a Jess) has madurado!! estoy tan orgulloso!!

Jess: (a Hao) y tu...me avergüenzas ¬.¬... (review) see...ya lei tu fic u.u...en verdad no poduas aguantar mas las ganas...se nota xD ahora...Ember debe de sufrir MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Danny: y con eso...terminan los reviews...

Hao: ok...(a Jess) y mi regalo?

Jess: ehmm...no tengo

Hao: un beso no estaria mal n.ñ

Jess: ehmm...cambiando de opinion creo que si tengo regalo (le quita la caja de chocolates y el oso a Danny y se los da a Hao) n.nU...ahora largate ¬.¬ (lo saca a patadas)

Dan: ...como es que a el le regalas cosas y a mi no??

Jess: porque...el no las termina volando!! ademas es para que me deje de joder...

Yoh: (sale de la nada) y el mio?

Jess: ehmm...(saca una naranja y se la da a Yoh)

Yoh: yay!! (se pone a jugar con la naranja) funga fufu...funga fufu!!

Jess: ora si acabamos!!

Dan: hasta el proximo mes -.-...

Jess: feh...no me voy a tardar tanto!!

Danny: enserio?

Jess: ya callense!!

Moikka!!


	5. alguien dijo Hiatus?

Jess: ola humanidad!!

Danny: valla, 3 meses en actualizar... acabas de romper tu propio record en mediocridad

Jess: ¬.¬...mejor tarde que nunca no?

Dan: hmm...eso es cierto n.n

Danny: y tu estas de su lado??

Dan: pues...quiero tener la preferencia de la autora n.nU

Danny: -.-U...

Jess: al fic!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo 5: La advertencia

La ciudad se encontraba tranquila y callada el cielo iluminado por las pocas estrellas que se veian en el asfalto... una noche tranquila en Amity Park, tranquila... con la escepcion de una sombra sombria que surcaba los cielos, dirigiendose hacia el (unico) hotel que se encontraba cerca del cementerio.

Dan: bueno... este debe de ser, digo es el unico hotel cercano al cementerio -.-U

El fantasma se asomo por cada ventada, de cada habitacion...de cada piso, buscando el objeto pedido, hasta que, con el paso de los minutos se encontro enfrente de la ventana del ultimo piso, el de la suite para ser exactos.

Dan: o es aqui, o es que el marica me dio mal la direccion -.-U

Estaba a punto de entrar, cuando su sentido fantasmal se activo, dejando ver dos hileras de vapor rojizo saliendo de su nariz.

¿?: es usted, joven Daniel?

Al voltearse Dan se encontro frente a frente con el fantasma samurai.

Amidamaru: esperr, usted no es el joven Daniel

Dan: ehmm... no, pero estuviste cerca n.n

Amidamaru: usted...usted es el fantasma del cual nos advirtio el joven Daniel!

Dan: ah... parece que Danny se acordo de mi... que tierno!

Amidamaru: trabaja para el joven Hao-

Dan: ok, dejemos una cosa en claro... YO no trabajo para NADIE. Lo de Hao es solo una alianza, la cual pronto llegara a su fin y entonces ese niño no sera mas que un estorbo...entendiste?

Amidamaru: . . .

Dan: ok, creo que si entendiste n.n...ahora apartate para que pueda ir por mi pedido...

Amidamaru: sea lo que sea que estes buscando...(saca sus espadas) no lo conseguiras

Dan: oh... espadas? bueno...(crea un par de espadas de ectoplasma) dos podemos jugar el mismo juego...

Y entonces se armo la pelea, el samurai se lanzo contra el psicopata, las espadas chocaban, Amidamaru lanzando ataques agiles y rapidos que a Dan le costaba trabajo esquivar o los bloqueaba.

Dan: cansado?

Amidamaru: apenas y esto esta comenzando...

Dan: te equivocas... esto ya termino desde hace mucho tiempo...

Amidamaru: que? a que te refieres con eso?

Dan: ... a esto...(desaparece)

Amidamaru parecia confundido, volteaba a ver a donde se habia metido Dan, hasta que fue atacado por un rayo por la espalda, al voltearse desesperado vio al psicopata riendo con una libreta vieja en la mano.

Dan: jajaja no puedo creerlo, fuiste demaciado estupido como para caer en la trampa...

Amidamaru: a que te refieres?

Dan: mph...me refiero a que estuviste luchando contra una mera copia mia todo este tiempo...mientras yo, bueno consegui lo que necesitaba mostrando la libreta

Amidamaru: (en shock) esa es...la Bitacora Magica!

Dan: bueno, sea lo que sea... parece que hizo una pequeña impresion en ti... asi que esto ha de ser lo que busca Hao

Amidamaru: espera... porque estas ayudando a Hao?

Dan:para que asi el me ayude a deshacerme de mi debil pasado...

Amidamaru: pero no sabes lo que el es capaz de hacer!

Dan: oh... creeme que lo se, pero te aseguro que el no lo lograra...

Amidamaru: no sabes lo que dices...

Dan: si, lo se... el no lograra destruir a la humanidad...porque quien se deshaga de esa escoria... sere yo

Dan aterrizo con toda tranquilidad y empezo a alejarse, mientras Amidamaru solo lo veia perplejo.

Amidamaru: ...quien eres?

El fantasma se detuvo, y sin darse la vuelta y soltando una ligera y sombria risa dijo...

Dan: me conocen con muchos nombres... el peor de los enemigos, Phantom, monstruo de pelo flameado y ojos rojos...pero por ahora prefiero que me llamen Dan Phantom

Amidamaru: . . .

Dan: mph... aprendete ese nombre bien... porque esta no sera la ultima vez que nos veamos samurai...

Y Dan siguio su camino.

A la mañana siguiente, Danny se habia despertado temprano, habia tenido ese sueño de nuevo, salio de su cama, y no habia señal alguna de Hao.

Danny: hmm...esto no me agrada...

Hao: (detras de el) que cosa no te agrada hermanito?

Danny: kya!!...deja de hacer eso!!

Hao: hacer que? n.n

Danny: eso...esa cosa de aparecer de la nada!!

Hao: bueno... pero ahora dime... pensaste en lo que te propuse anoche?

Danny: eh... yo la verdad es que... no me quiero meter en esto de la pelea

Hao: porque no, se puede saber?

Danny: porque... no quiero que nadie salga lastimado y si me meto en esto... se que asi seria

Hao: bueno... respeto esa desicion n.n

Danny: en-enserio?

Hao: claro n.n...despues de todo, eres mi hermano no es asi?

Danny: see...

Hao: bien n.n...ahora que tal si vamos a desayunar? (se ca)

Danny se quedo ahi parado un rato, confundido... ya no sabia que pensar, ni en que creer.

A los pocos minutos bajo al comedor, toda la familia reunida comiendo hot cackes.

Jazz: hola Danny!

Danny: hola...

El Halfa comio en silencio mientras Hao platicaba con Jack acerca... de fantasmas.

Hao: no todos los fantasmas son malos... algunos solo estan atrapados en este plano terrenal porque tienen asuntos pendientes, los cuales no los dejan descansar en paz u.u

Jack: asuntos como cuales? causar alboroto me imagino!

Hao: no necesariamente...

Jack: bah! todos son iguales, ninguno de ellos tiene buenas intenciones... a menos que sea para su conveniencia

Hao: y que me dices de Danny Phantom?

Jack: ese chico fantasma esta planeando algo... estoy seguro de eso, y cuando lo encuentre lo destruire molecula por molecula...

Hao: bueno... parece que no puedo cambiar tu opinion sobre los fantasmas... pero que hay de los espiritus?

Jack: que no son lo mismo?

Hao: claro que no... hay mucha diferencia entre ellos...

Jack: feh... para mi son iguales

Hao: pues, no deberia de ser asi, si eres un experto en esto... veras, los fantasmas son las almas en pena de algunas personas, incluso animales... aquellos que no pueden obtener el descanso eterno, o que sufrieron una muerte violenta o muy traumatica; en cambio espiritus... son aquellos entes misticos que habitan en la naturaleza, criaturas que mantienen el balance de las dimenciones, algunos controlan los elementos como el fuego... o el tiempo

Lo ultimo capto la atencion del chico fantasma.

Danny: ...el tiempo?

Hao: asi es Danny... tu sabes a la perfeccion a quien me refiero... no es asi?

Jack: (mira raro a Danny) uh?

Danny: erhh... ahora que lo recuerdo, acorde en encontrarme con Sam y Tuck afuera de Nasty Burguer n.nU...(se va corriendo)

Danny: salio de su casa, se transformo y fue a casa de Sam y de ahi a la de Tuck; luego se encontraron en Nasty Burguer. Una vez ahi les conto todo lo de la noche anterior y lo de la mañana.

Sam: eso no significa nada...

Tucker: como que no significa nada? sabia que ese tpo no traia nada bueno entre manos!

Sam: oh vamos, no creen que esten exagerando un poco las cosas?

Danny: no lo se... no estoy seguro ahora...

Tucker: lo mejor sera que lo detengamos de una vez, antes de que sea tarde!

Sam: les digo... Hao no tiene malas intenciones, el nunca haria eso

Tucker: y como puedes estar segura de eso? ni siquiera lo conocemos bien-

Sam: correccion- tu no lo conoces bien... no te molestas ni siquiera en hablar con el!

Tucker: ese sujeto esta loco! pelea de shamanes? por favor!

Danny: de hecho... la pelea es real...

Tucker: oh no... tu tambien crees en eso Danny??

Danny: lo creo porque es verdad...

De regreso en la casa de los Fenton...

Hao: bueno, muchas gracias por los hot cackes n.n

Maddie: no fue nada...

Hao: bueno, mejor me voy... tengo unas cuantas cosas que hacer hoy...

Jazz: si quieres te acompaño

Hao: no es necesario... pero aun asi gracias por la molestia n.n

Hao salio de la casa, unas cuadras despues se adentro en un callejon.

Hao: lo conseguiste?

Una sombra aparecio detras de el, una sombria sombra con ojos rojos.

Dan: mph... demaciado facil.. (le tira la libreta) pero... exactamente para que la necesitas?

Hao: lo necesitaremos para deshacernos de cualquier estorbo...

Dan: lease como...?

Hao: digamos que cierto espiritu del tiempo quiere interferir con mi plan... lo dejaremos sellado

Dan: ohh... ahora entiendo... no eres tan estupido como pense eh?

Hao: jeje no tienes ni idea...

Dan: bueno... pasando a otros asuntos... que te dijo Danny?

Hao: dijo que no se quiere meter en esto... en otras palabras no

Dan: entonces...

Hao: le dimos su chance... ahora le daremos una advertencia (sonrisa malvada)

Dan: ...ahora que planeas hacer?

Hao: mph... (empieza a susurrarle al oido)

De regreso en Nasty Burguer...

Tucker: bueno, no se ustedes...pero yo sigo sin confiar en el...

Danny: see, yo tambien estoy empezando a dudar

Sam: bueno, yo no hasta que vea alguna prueba

A lo lejos se empezo a distinguir la figura del pelilargo, vestido con su habitual poncho y sus zapatos de lego, venia caminando tranquilamente mientras el viento soplaba.

Tucker: y hablando del rey de Roma...

Hao: gusto en verte tambien ¬.¬

Sam: vente Hao... estos dos tarados andan diciendo babosadas...

Hao: espera Sam... antes que nada (a Danny) bueno... recordando tu respuesta acerca del torneo... mph, despues de todo logre conseguir un aliado... y uno muy poderoso por cierto...

Danny: (shock) que?...de-de que hablas?

Hao: (mirada astuta) ahora lo veras...

El viento empezo a soplar aun mas fuerte, y una sombra empezo a materializarse al inicio como flamas negras hasta que empezo a cobrar forma, unos ojos rojos llenos de ira se veian al igual que una sonrisa con colmillos.

Danny: ...Dan...

Dan: mph... y pensar que aun me recuerdas...

Sam: que?...como...Hao... como pudiste? como pudiste hacer esto?

Hao: tranquila Sam querida... no te pienso hacer daño, solo vengo a dejar una pequeña advertencia...

Sam: ...

Hao: (a Dan) ya sabes que hacer...

Dan: con gusto...

El peliflameado empezo a cargar un poderoso ataque, Danny se tranformo... pero era demaciado tarde... el psicopata ya habia lanzado su rayo, el cual habia fallado en golpear a Danny.

Danny: ha! fallaste!!

Dan: y...quien dice que estaba apuntando hacia ti?

Danny: ah?

Y entonces... todo fue en camara lenta... el rayo habia golpeado a Tucker en el torso, se escucho un grito que podria asustar hasta el mas valiente, y el cuerpo empezo a caer al suelo.

Dan solo reia, una risa fria y psicopata, admirando el sufrimiento del joven Halfa, al ver ahora el cuerpo sin vida de su alguna vez mejor amigo... y entonces, fantasma y shaman desaparecieron.

Danny: Tuck!..(deshace la tranformacion)...Tucker... porfavor... responde!

Sam: Danny... el...el esta-

Danny: no!... no digas eso... sigue vivo, estoy seguro!

Sam: no podemos hacer mas... despues de todo... el tenia razon...

Danny: (golpea el suelo) Tuck... todo esto fue mi culpa... no debi de ser tan confiado...

Sam: ... yo... debi de haberle creido...

Danny: debimos de... ahora es muy tarde...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jess: señoras y señores!!

Dan: (bailando) wii!! mate a Tucker!!

Danny: (en una esquina)

Jess: pasemos a los reviews n.n

**Shadow Noir Wing:**tengo una pregunta ¿Haras que Dan y Hao se peleen por Sam o Danny será más rápido que esos dos? el capítulo estuvo genial y espero ya con ansias que salgan mis personajes, ahora pasando a otro punto ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS HAITO EL SHAMAN MAS GUAPO DE TODOS! te envió de ragalo una de esas pistolas lanzafuego y unos encendedores de colección espero te guste, a Yoh le envio unas cajas de naranja y un CD de Bob (el cantante favorito de Yoh aunque no se si se llama así), Dan eres el mejor a ti te envio muñecos vudu de todos los personajes de Shaman King y Danny Phantom para que hagas lo que quieras con ellos, Danny te envio otros chocolates, otro Oso para Sam y un traje nuevo para tu versión Fantasma con campo de proteccion incluido y guantes aumenta poderes nos vemos en el siquiente capitulo el cual espero con ansias eres una excelente escritora

Jess: (review) la respuesta es...sii!!! habra pedos amorosos!!!

Dan/Danny/Hao: QUE???

Jess: que acason pensaron que todo seria accion? oh no!! tambien hay drama señoras y señores!!

Danny: pero...si ya d por see hay drama -.-U

Jess: dentro del fic...no en la parte d los reviews ¬¬

Hao: bueno...(empieza a jugar cn las pistolas) n.ñ (le quema la capa a Dan)

Dan: hey!! ò.ó...(saca el muñeco vudu de Hao y le rompe el brazo)

Hao: x.o...ouchis...

Yoh: (jugando con las naranjas) n0n

Jess: (a Yoh) y tu que haces aqui?

Yoh: naaaada n.n...

Danny: (vestido con el traje nuevo) me veo sexy?

Jess: errhh...see n.n

Danny: puedo usarlo en el fic?

Jess: no...

Danny: pero-

Jess: no!

Danny: pero-

Jess: NEXT!!

**Kozumy Disgrace: **nice! actualizaste, ahora te falta actualizar el otro, Dan ¿te gusta Sam? esto es nuevo (aha, lo dice la escritora que los emparejó técnicamente en un fic) y no le vayas a pasar un tren por encima a Danny, sería muy triste... uhm, se me acabaron los comentarios, nah estoy planeando un viaje a las Vegas (ese hdp de Barney fue torturado, pero no me dio mi dinero, ni la capa de Dan)  
saionara  
pd. lo del chat fue buenísimo

Jess: (review) lo malo d actualizar despues de 3 meses...que ya termine el otro fic xD

Dan: (review) no m gusta Sam...simplemente sigo el guion u.ú

Hao: tu leyendo el guion?? jajajajajaja no me hagas reir!!

Dan: es que este guion si m gusto...almenos hasta donde alcance a leer y pasa que-

Jess: no digas nada...

Dan: ta weno...no digo nada u.u

Danny:...esto ya no me gusto...

Yoh: jijiji n.ñU...el q sigue!

**Dark-AnnA The Fire:** HOLA! JAJAJAJA! CASI HACES QUE ME MUERA DE RISA!! si no fuera porque soy inmortal estaria muerta XD  
Genial! TRAUME A DANNY! (nota: borrar de la lista "traumar a Danny con que Tucker quiere quitarle a Sam")ahh la conti estubo genial!!  
Para Danny: Danny te lo digo y lo repito.. si no te apuras Hao, Dan o TUCKER PODRIAN QUITARTELA! ¬¬ (claro, aunque Tucker ya beso a Sam u.uU... O.O ignora este pensamiento!! .

Danny: (en una eskina)

Jess: (review) Oh x Lauri!! acabas de mencionar al Inombrable!!

Dan: ...trauma (tic)

Hao: erh...mejor no pregunto n.nU

Jess: see,...no preguntes o.o...

Hao: bueno...(review) Annita! cariño como andas? n.n...q bueno verte x aqui... jaja a ver cuando nos reunimos y-

Jess: Hao...deja dehacer eso -.-

Hao: que cosa?

Jess: eso...eso q siempre haces!

Hao: ¬.¬...(review) como sea... y si nos vemos despues? a ver si vamos a quemar algo...

Jess: (suspiro) este es un caso perdido...(abraza a Dan)

Hao: ok-espera...xq lo estas abrazando?? ò.ó

Jess: xq es mi prometido ¬¬...

Hao: ...QUE??

Dan: te perdiste de taaantas cosas en estos 3 meses xD

Danny: seep u.uU

Hao: (se va a una esquinita)

Yoh: pobre...el karma no lo quiere u.u

Jess: correccion, nadie lo quiere...

Yoh: recuerdo que tu alguna vez si lo hiciste ¬.¬

Jess: eso es historia antigua u.ú...

Dan: oh...la tension o.o...siguiente review!!

**Katara Phantom:**Muy malo! (tic en el ojo) Voz: no sabes mentir... KP: ya se! bno entonces me queda decir...(ojos brillosos) eres bna en esto! ñ.n y al igual que Dan y Hao se me hace raro que no fuera parodia..de hecho es increible! XD y algo querìa decir...ah! ODIO A LOS MUJERIEGOS! (murmuro) estupido Hao...(mirada de odio) se! bo...me encanto esto! y odiamos a los de youtube...solo X eso no puedo ver DP tan libremente ... (letrero señalandome que dice "Niña sin cable...compadescanla" ) u.uU bno...esto esta muy bn! y aunque NUNCA HAYA VISTO SK creo que estoy medio entendiendo...el mensaje que me quedo claro fue que Ana es una mandona XD...FEH! (QUIEN ME HABRA PEGADO LO DE FEH?? ) total...solo espero que sigas...ñ.ñ...eno..nos vemos!  
Voz: su amiga KP hablando desde el HRPAPT..otra vez...  
KP:callate voz! eso le pasa a cualquiera...que sea un Asesino Psicopata Trastornado...ok?  
Vo.z: claro...  
KP: bn! review largo..lol...bno bye!  
P.D: Amamos las posiciones fetales con auras negras!! espero mas! XD... y NUNCA vuelvo a escuchar a Bjork... musicales...son malos!! estan X todas partes...no! y videos fumados! fumadìsimos!! no!  
Voz: KP no se encuetra disonible...asi que hasta la proxima..ñ.ñ

Danny: (review) verdad que eso es raro?? eso va en contra del orden natural de las cosas!!

Jess: eh...Danny, en caso d q no lo recuerdes...este no es el unico fic serio q estoy escribiendo ¬¬

Danny: aun asi...

Hao: (review) no soy un mujeriego!!

Dan: mujeriego ¬¬

Hao: tu tambien lo eres ¬.¬

Dan: MENTIRA!!

Hao: ...Ember

Dan: erhh...ella...ella no significa nada u//ú

Jess: (golpea a Hao) Dan nunca me engañaria con esa cualquiera u.ú

Dan: erh...cierto...nunca u//u

Jess: (review) y ps...es una lastima q no hayas visto SK... pero lo puedes ver en Youtube!! buscalo como "shaman king español latino" y te salen los capis por pedazos en el doblaje mexicano xD

Yoh: Viva Mexico Cabrones xD

Hao: u¬¬...

**dragongirl1824:**hola! que genial conti!  
continuale no me dejas con la duda por que si no no dormire! XD  
disculpa x no dejar un review pero no he tenido tiempo  
ember:malditos examenes finales  
dg1824: tu callate  
ember: no estuvieras castigada si no hubieras reprobado geografia  
dg1824: sh!  
bueno el caso es que SI me castigaron! pero me logre colar gracias a mis instintos de surikta! jajaja x.xU  
otra pregunta para Dan¿te gusta sam¿si te gusta por que nunca se lo dijiste¿porque dejaste que muriera¿eso te hizo malvado?  
¿un tren sobre Danny? me parece genial (cara de maldita)  
ember/con un tren¿puedo aplastar a Danny?  
dg1824: eso lo decide Jess, no tu metiche  
juajuajua no me dejes con la duda actualiza pronto si porfiz plz por que ya me estoy artando de escribir esto review tan largo pero realmente quiero saber mas y tambien lei en tu perfil que podemos crear nuestros personajes.. asi que quiero participarr n.n... claro si es que tu quieres pero mi personaje seria malvado /rayos/ un ninja con el poder de controlar el metal y tener el sharingan en el ojo derecho we y ser media vampira XD  
y no, no te copie...la idea la tengo desde que vi van helsing(hug jackman...baba/ XD ojala que si me pongas  
sayonara!

Jess: (review) ouch...3 meses sin dormir?...eso es mucho tiempo no crees?

Dan: ...

Jess: (review) ah cierto...Ember alejate de mi Dan u.ú

Hao: (a Dan) porque tan callado eh?

Dan: es q...eh...

Hao: pensando en Ember?

Dan: erh...nu (knockea a Hao) u.ú

Hao: x.X

Yoh: ...pobre u.uU

Dan: (review) repito...es solo el guion!!...eso y nada mas...

Danny: mentira...

Dan: ...ok, siguiente review!!

Danny: no cambies de tema!!

Dan: (review) see...puedes aplastar a Danny u.ú...de hecho, hasta te pago para que lo hagas!!

Jess: (review) ok, como dije antes...pueden mandar personajes...espera, wey c supone q es un crossover con SK...no con Naruto -.-U...aunque me gustaria meter a Gaara...pero nu u.ú

Dan: quien es Gaara?

Gaara: (aparece de la nada) ola! n.n

Dan: (lo mira raro)...eh...y tus cejas?

Gaara: o.o...ò.ó...(lo entierra en la arena) idiota...

Hao: (conciente...d nuevo) buen trabajo n.n...(lanza una galletita a Gaara)

Gaara: (toma la galleta y se va)

Jess: (review) si quieres mandar personaje... que sea un shaman xfavor!! espiritu acompañante, poderes, ataques, perfil psicologico, historial y todo el rollo okz? luego si quieres lo hablamos x el msn...

Danny: (viendo a Dan enterrado) ...ahora con el ultimo review!

**ale!!:** wow! hola Jess!como tas? el fic esta super!!- a todo esto.. cuando actualizaras tu otro fic? kiero saber ke onda con Lauri!!XD Hao si es malo..y libero al malo (pero sexy XD)Dan!! pero DANNY ES EL SUPERHEROE MAS LINDO DE UNIVERSO!! (fantasma y humano XDD) ya toy dando lata (nah ¬ ¬ novedad) asi ke suerte!!  
XAAU  
pd:Danny, eres un pervertido XDD besos, Jess, nos leemos!!

Jess: (review) bueno, a estas alturas ya nos quedaron claras 2 cosas...que sucedio con Lauri en el fic...y que Danny es un pervertido!

Danny: ...bueno, almenos soy lindo n.n

Dan: (enterrado) . . .

Hao: (review) y yo no sot malo Y.Y...

Yoh: (escuchando su cd) n.n

Hao: y...con eso terminamos la actualizacion de hoy!!

Jess: ¬¬...Gaara!!

Gaara: (aparece d la nada) que pasa?

Jess: desentierra a mi prometido ¬¬

Gaara: pero me miro feo...(friamente) se lo merece...

Jess: quieres una galletita?

Gaara: o.O...(lo desentierra)

Jess: buen chico n.n (le da una caja de galletas)

Gaara: wii:3 (se va)

Dan: (escupiendo arena)...

Danny: y eso es todo x hoy gente!!

Moikka!!


	6. Estrellas

Jess: ola ola humanidad!!!

Hao: ...diminuta humanidad n.n

Jess: erhh...see, lo que digas...

Hao: y si pasamos al fic?

Jess: ok...espera...donde estan Dan y Danny??

Hao: erhh...ni idea n.nU...

Jess: mas te vale que no les hayas hecho nada, xq si lo hiciste te juro por Lauri que-

Hao: al fic!!

-------------------------------------------

recaputulandoooo0o0o0o!!!

-------------------------------------------

Danny: Tuck!..(deshace la tranformacion)...Tucker... porfavor... responde!

Sam: Danny... el...el esta-

Danny: no!... no digas eso... sigue vivo, estoy seguro!

Sam: no podemos hacer mas... despues de todo... el tenia razon...

Danny: (golpea el suelo) Tuck... todo esto fue mi culpa... no debi de ser tan confiado...

Sam: ... yo... debi de haberle creido...

Danny: debimos de... ahora es muy tarde...

------------------------------------------

fin de la recapitulaciooo0o0o0o0on!!

------------------------------------------

Capitulo 6: Estrellas

Danny aun se encontraba arrodillado enfrente del cuerpo de su amigo, el chico fantasma lloraba inconsolable, no solo por haber perdido a su mejor amigo, sino tambien por el poder no hacer nada para evitarlo.

Una señora había presenciado parte de la pelea, aunque no vio al Halfa transformándose, así que llamo a una ambulancia, la cual llego minutos mas tarde.

Por otra parte Hao se dirigía a la casa de los Fenton...

Dan: para que venimos aquí?

Hao: para algo... ahora, antes de que entremos necesito que desaparezcas y-

Dan: eso no será necesario...

Hao: ah?...y eso porque lo dices?

Dan: mira y aprende...

Dicho esto, dos aros aparecieron en la cintura del psicópata, recorriéndolo de arriba hacia abajo y de abajo hacia arriba cada uno, dejando a la vista en lugar de este a un Danny Fenton, igual al original.

Hao: ..esa no me la esperaba

Dan: mph... y eso no es nada...

Hao: bueno, esto nos puede ser muy util... ahora entremos.

Tanto el Asakura, como el falso Fenton entraron a la casa, la cual al parecer estaba vacia, bueno excepto por...

Jazz: Hao, Danny!

Hao: (se voltea) ah Jazz...q pasa?

Jazz: estee...es que me preguntaba que había sucedido...

Hao: a que te refieres con eso?

Jazz: me refiero a que después de que te fuiste... hubo un ataque fantasma en Nasty Burguer y-

Dan: (imitando la voz de Danny) un ataque fantasma?...me pregunto quien habrá sido...

Jazz: pues...eso iba a decirles, en las noticias... apareció una imagen del fantasma y...Danny creo que esto te va a interesar...

Dan: (fingiendo interés) que pasa?

Jazz: pues veras Danny...no se exactamente que sucedió ahí pero al parecer hubo una victima...

Dan: aha...

Jazz: y...esa victima fue,...fue Tucker

Dan: aha...

Jazz: o.ô

Hao: (le da un codazo discretamente)

Dan: ah see- (tono (extremadamente) fingido) oh no!!...Tucker! quien sea que haya sido lo va a pagar muy caro...

Jazz: y...otra cosa q puede ser útil...Danny, el que asesino a Tucker... fue ya-sabes-quien

Dan: ah? ò.ô

Hao: (le da otro codazo)

Dan: oh..."ese ya-sabes-quien"...ese desgraciado (voz baja) pero inhumanamente sexy (voz alta) bastardo va a ver con quien se metió...

Hao: -.-U

Jazz: Danny te sientes bien?

Dan: erhh...see, estoy bien..

Jazz: ah...es que estas actuando algo raro...mas raro de lo normal

Dan: a que te refieres con eso? de hecho...estoy mejor que nunca n.n

Jazz: enserio? Danny si sucede algo, sabes que siempre me lo puedes contar y que-

Hao: Jazzy no te preocupes...Dan...ny esta bien, lo que pasa es que...erhh, tal vez el haber perdido a un amigo le afecto demasiado...

Dan: see, eso mismo...erhh...oh Tuck...porque??

Hao: vez? jeje bueno...lo mejor será que nos subamos n.nU no crees Danny?

Dan: see...eso mismo n.nU...(se suben)

En el cuarto de Danny...

Hao: idiota! casi nos descubren!!

Dan: por favor... ni que se haya dado cuenta

Hao: casi lo hace...y no gracias a tu "brillante" actuación!

Dan: bueno, soy un asesino, no un actor en caso de que no te hayas dado cuenta!!

Hao: lo que sea!...(saca una maleta del closet) ayúdame con esto...

Dan: no gracias ¬¬

Hao: ¬¬...(saca su ropa y la mete en la maleta)

Dan: entonces...piensas huir?

Hao: exacto...ya no es seguro estar aquí...

Dan: me lo imagine u.ú

Hao: como sea...(cierra la maleta)

Ambos bajaron, Hao con la maleta y Dan aun viéndose como Danny...

Jazz: Hao...a donde vas? y...(tono triste) porque llevas esa maleta?

Hao: porque...el Torneo ya esta a punto de comenzar y-

Jazz: que tiene eso? no...no es necesario que te vallas...

Hao: tengo que...veras este torneo es demasiado riesgoso y...y la verdad es que...no quiero que te suceda nada

Jazz: Hao...

Hao: lo siento Jazz... pero no quiero que nadie de esta familia salga herida...

Jazz: y...por eso te marchas?

Hao: tengo que hacerlo...tengo que hacerme mas fuerte para...asi poder defenderlos

Jazz: en ese caso...

Hao: me dejaras partir sin decirle a nadie?

Jazz: claro...

Hao: perfecto...en ese caso-

Jazz: pero iré contigo!

Hao/Dan: QUE??

Jazz: como oiste...crees que dejaría a mi hermanito ir solo?

Hao: pueeesss...-

Jazz: por supuesto que no!

Dan: pero...erhh...tu no sabes nada sobre shamanismo

Jazz: ahi es donde te equivocas Danny...

Dan: a que te refieres con eso?

Jazz: estuve investigando y-

Hao: in...vestigando?

Jazz: así es... te estuve viendo mientras practicabas...

Hao: y...que fue lo que-

Jazz: tengo que admitir...parece que convertirme en una shaman no será cosa fácil

Dan: espera un minuto...tu? una shaman??jajajaja

Jazz: de que te ríes?

Dan: de nada jaja es que...tu nunca serias una shaman y-

Jazz: acaso dudas de mis habilidades?

Dan: siendo honestos...see

Jazz: ah see? pues te probare que te equivocas!

Dan: bueno para empezar...tienes algún espíritu acompañante?

Jazz: . . .

Dan: eso lo dice todo

Hao: Jazz...porque haces esto?

Jazz: porque...normalmente soy la que se queda en segunda fila como espectadora, mientras Danny y mis papas luchan, cada quien por su lado y-

Hao: para poder participar necesitas mas que eso...

Jazz: ah?-

Hao: pelear para ser el Shaman King es mas que solo habilidad o inteligencia...se necesita un propósito...un ideal el cual defender a toda costa...algo que crees que es lo correcto, no solo para ti...sino que para los demás,

Jazz: Hao yo...nunca pensé que-

Hao: ahora entiendes? no puedes entrar al torneo así como así...

Jazz: ...no me importa, voy a entrar...o almenos deja que te acompañe... por favor...

Dan: como friegas -.-

Hao: bueno...puedes venir con nosotros u.ú...nomás no digas que no te advertí...

Dan: que?? vas a dejar que venga??

Jazz: oh siii!!! (se pone a brincar y correr por todas partes)

Dan: (a Hao) porque dejas que venga con nosotros??

Hao: ella misma eligio su destino...no hay nada que podamos hacer ahora

Dan: destino? ja! una vez yo creí en eso... y termine en un termo ¬¬u

Hao: eso..fue porque te confiaste de mas

Dan: como si tu no lo hubieras hecho...

Hao: tengo que admitir que me deje llevar...pero ese aun no era mi tiempo adecuado, en cambio ahora...mi destino es ser el rey de los shamanes...

Dan: como puedes estar tan seguro?

Hao: las estrellas me lo han dicho...

Dan: ¬¬U...raaaaarooooo

Hao: hay muchas cosas que tu diminuta mentalidad aun no comprende...

Mientras tanto, Danny se encontraba aun en Nasty Burguer junto con Sam, sus padres, la policia y una ambulancia, la cual ya habia retirado el cuerpo y el forense estaba examinadnolo dentro de ella.

Maddie: Danny tu estuviste aqui cuando esto sucedio?

Danny: (deprimido) see...yo estuve...aqui...

Maddie: entonces tu viste quien lo hizo

Danny: asi es...

Jack: fue...un fantasma!!

Danny: cierto...

Jack: enserio?...es decir...claro que asi fue!! nadie pudo haber podido hacer tal cosa mas que una criatura de ectoplasma!!

Maddie: (ignorando a Jack) Danny cariño, debes decirnos quien fue... porfavor

Por una fraccion de segundo, Danny dudo...no sabia que hacer, pero luego lo decidio...

Danny: el que mato a Tuck...fui yo

Ambos adultos se quedaron confundidos.

Maddie: a que te refieres con eso? no es posible que tu hayas hecho eso...digo, Tucker era tu mejor amigo, no es asi?

Danny: lo se...pero fui yo... no directamente pero...

Maddie: porfavor...explicate

Danny: no puedo decirles mas...

Sam: Danny...creo que...es mejor que se los digas ya...

Danny: pero no se si-

Sam: es lo mejor...dejar los secretos ya

Danny: es-esta bien...

Jack: secretos? cuales secretos??

Danny: vengan, les mostrare.

El halfa los condujo a una pequeña callejuela donde nadie pudiera verlos, luego bajo la mirada y cerro sus ojos celestes, dos aros blancos aparecieron en su cintura y recorrieron su cuerpo, revelando al alter-ego fantasma.

Maddie: Da-Danny...tu...tu eres...el chico fantasma?...pero como?...cuando? que fue lo que-

Danny: recuerdas el accidente d hace un año?

Maddie: el del portal?

Danny: ese mismo...

Maddie: entonces tu...tu eres...un fantasma...

Danny: mitad-fantasma mas bien...se que suena raro...y creanme que lo es

Maddie: entonces porque no nos dijiste antes?

Jack: (a Maddie...seriamente) lo mas seguro...es que se haya asustado, y no lo culpo querida, todo este tiempo hemos estado solo hablando de capturar y diseccionar fantasmas...yo tambien hubiera estado asi...(a Danny) recuerda aumentarte tu mesada

Danny: tengo mesada? o.O

Jack: (le da un billete de $10 (dolares)) ahora la tienes

Danny: kawaii!! n0n

Sam: ¬¬U...

Danny: que?...porfin tengo mesada!!...oh, espera...(se deprime...de nuevo)

Maddie: entonces...explica eso de que "tu lo mataste"

Danny: pues veran...no fui exactamente yo...pero tampoco puedo decir que yo no hice nada...

Maddie: entonces? o.ô

Danny: todo empezo hace un año cuando...

Muchos parrafos inutiles despues...

Danny: ...y yo no fui lo suficientemente rapido para salvarlo y...y...

Jack: wow...nunca imagine que Hao haria algo asi...

Maddie: (a Danny) ya...tranquilo (lo abraza) todo estara bien...

Danny: no...no lo estara (se suelta)...no hasta que detenga a Hao...(se va volando)

Sam: Danny espera...(lo trata de seguir pero lo pierde de vista) Danny...

Danny volo por toda la ciudad, enojado consigo mismo por no haber logrado salvar a Tucker (n/a: ja...como si fuera gran perdida ¬¬U). Su sentido fantasmal se activava a cada rato, pero no le hacia caso puesto a que sabia que era por la gran cantidad de shamanes que arrivaban a cada rato.

Las horas pasaron, Danny regreso a su casa. Al entrar encontro a sus padres consternados, no sabia exactamente el porque, asi que decidio averiguar.

Danny: que paso?

Maddie: (entre sollozos) es Jazz...

Danny: Jazz?...que-que ocurrio?

Maddie: se fue...

Danny: QUE??

Jack: lo unico que nos dejo fue esta nota...(le da la nota)

Danny agarro la nota y empezó a leerla.

_Queridos mama y papa: _

_Me he ido de la casa, pienso entrar al torneo para apoyar a Hao..._

_Espero que no se lo tomen a mal...prometo que regresare pronto_

_con amor: Jazz._

Danny no pudo contenerse, lagrimas de preocupación se asomaron por su cara, se sentía impotente (no de ese tipo de impotencia ¬¬U) al no saber el paradero de su hermana mayor.

Decidido y sin explicación alguna, salió de su casa de nuevo, ahora dirigiéndose hacia la residencia Manson, metiéndose por la ventana del cuarto de Sam y encontrándose con esta.

Danny: Sam…?

Sam: que haces aquí? Sabes que no me gusta que entres de esta manera

Danny: no pude evitarlo, ya es muy tarde y tus papas no creo que me hayan dejado entrar… en especial sabiendo cuanto me adoran ¬¬

Sam: …buen punto

Danny: ven, necesito que me acompañes al cementerio

Sam: para que?

Danny: porque necesito ver a alguien ahí… y quisiera que me acompañaras…

Entonces, la gotica noto la preocupación de Danny.

Sam: Danny sucede algo?

Danny: es Jazz…

Sam: que tiene ella?

Danny: ella….ella se fue con Hao

Sam: que? Pero si el-

Danny: ella aun no sabe que fue el…

Sam: tenemos que de decirle la verdad!

Danny: si, solo que primero hay que encontrarla…

Sam: entonces porque no mejor vamos de una vez a buscarla y-

Danny: necesitamos ayuda… por eso vamos al cementerio

Sam: quien puede estar ahí a estas horas?

Danny: unos amigos… solo necesito que me acompañes, hay algo que no me agrada de todo esto…

Danny se puso en el marco de la ventana y le extendió su mano a Sam.

Danny: entonces….vienes?

Sam: yo…si, si voy (le toma la mano)

Ambos salieron volando, el viento soplaba ligeramente, rociando con un poco de fresca humedad los rostros de los que se aventuraban a volar, en este caso el Halfa y la gótica quienes surcaban los cielos nocturnos, la mayoría de las luces se encontraban apagadas lo cual dejaba ver las estrellas.

Al llegar al cementerio se encontraron con Yoh y Co. Esperándolos.

Danny: nuestras sospechas son verdaderas

Yoh: si, lo sabemos…

Ren: estuvimos ahí esa tarde

Sam: estuvieron ahí?

Ren: así es… lo vimos todo

Sam: entonces porque no hicieron nada?

Anna: no era asunto nuestro

Sam: que? Como puedes decir eso?

Anna: lo digo porque es la verdad

Sam: pero… pero-

Anna: lo hecho, hecho esta… ya no puedes hacer nada!

Ambas chicas se quedaron viendo fríamente… entonces Sam se le acerco y…

Sam: como es posible que seas tan fría?

Anna: solo soy realista, el que el tarado de tu novio no haya movido un solo dedo para salvar a su amigo no es mi culpa

Sam: Danny no es ningún tarado!

…y la ojivioleta le dio una bofetada a la rubia. Todos los presentes quedaron con la boca abierta.

Manta: (en shock) ella…

Lyserg: …bofeteo…

Ren: …a-a Anna?

Horo: esto es un momento memorable o.o

Fausto/Yoh/Danny: . . .

Anna: …COMO TE ATREVES?? (la bofetea)

Las dos empezaron a pelear… a bofetadas.

Horo: pelea en lodo….PELEA EN LODO!!!

Ren: no seas pervertido! (lo zapea)

Horo: (sobandose) Ouch…solo era broma

Lyserg: que alguien las separe antes de que se terminen matando!

Dicho esto, Danny agarro a Anna e Yoh agarro a Sam y las separaron… ambas tenian la cara roja y alguno que otro mechón de cabello de la otra.

Yoh: calmense… (suelta a Sam) no es necesario que peleen así

Anna: pero me cacheteo!! NADIE ME CACHETEA!!

Sam: opino igual! Que le pasa??

Danny: enserio…(suelta a Anna) no peleen que tenemos otras cosas que pensar…

Sam: Danny tiene razón… debemos de encontrar alguna forma de detener a Hao antes que sea tarde

Horo: ooouuu….yo quería ver lucha en lodo

Ren: ¬¬U…

Hubo un incomodo silencio… el cual fue interrumpido por el sonido de un timbre (así tipo de celular chafita). Una sombra bajo de lo alto de un arbol, un hombre alto con ropas tradicionales de los indios americanos y se acerco a los ahi reunidos.

Yoh: Silver...

Silver: Las estrellas lo han anunciado... el torneo ha dado comienzo

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jess: wii!!! asi termina el capitulo de hoy genteee!!!

Hao: viva!!

Jess: ahora... confiesa donde estan Danny y Dan??

Hao: no te dire n.n

Jess: xq no??

Hao: asi estamos los dos... solos...

Jess: agh!! alejate de meh maldito acosador!!

Hao: sabes que no puedes resistirte n.n

Jess: agh! mejor vamos a los reviews!!

**fallenangel-dani: **...JESS! (ojos de fuego) se te olvido mi review te voy a matar ...cuando termines los fics n.n solo espera tu muerte tranquilamente n.nUU e bueno no es q me agrade tucker pero matarlo fue trastico aunq se siente mas calma en el mundo O.o preferiria q mataras a paulina ...muajajajajaja aunq lo isiste en otro fic pero ta igual rematar a alguien es divertido n.n q mas te iba a decir ...m a si naruto es malo para tu pequena salud mental se ve lo traumada q estas -.-U y no soy ociosa tic (en una eskina en posicion fetal y lo demas ) no yo no ser ociosa ...vz de contestadora daniela no puede atender en este momento deje su mensaje despues del tono...pi ..  
bye atte: daniela

Jess: (review) wah! ya arregle lo d tu review.. asi q no me amenaces ¬¬...

Hao: (review) ya la oiste... que ni se te ocurra hacerle nada (mirada asescina/psicopata)

Jess: erhh...o//o...

Hao: n//n...

Jess: agh! maldita sea!! (murmurando) estupido Hao xq tiene que ser tan lindo?? (review) hey! un mundo sin Tucker es un mundo mejor n.n... aplica igual sin Paulina...y deja mi mania x Naruto en paz!!... no es mi culpa que Sasuke, Gaara, Itachi, Kakashi y medio mundo mas sean hiper sexys...ah y see...eres una ociosa n.n

Hao: next n0n

**ale!!:** comprate un laberinto y pierdete x ...  
NO! me encanto!! fuero 3 largos,larguisimos meses sin actualizacion!! T.T casi me tiro de la ventana de mi pieza..y q tanto ¬ ¬ mi pieza esta en el 1 piso..la verdad,toda me casa es el 1 piso XD y Hao es fantastico!!de verdad,Dan entro en escena con todos los efectos especiales XD pero me dio penita lo de Tucker..mas x Danny q x Tucker XDD pero al fin y al cabo,el nombre Tucker ta en la oracion XD sep,ia lei el final de "Venganza musica problemas",y lo q nos kedo claro al mundo es q lo de agitar el"Super Termo-Fentom"esta de moda XD ademas de otras muxas cosas q si nombrara,el review seria mas largo de lo q me esta resultando O.o bueno,creo q es el fin de mi review T.T y siguelo pronto!!aunke lo mas probable es q no pueda meterme muy seguido..malditas pruebas!!..q te vaya bn!!por lo menos,mejor de lo q me va a mi T.T  
XAAU

Jess: (review) see...3 meses es mucho tiempo u.u

Hao: dimelo a meh T.T

Jess: tu callate ¬¬...(review) y x si preguntas... la entradita de Dan nos costo lo que nos quedaba de presupuesto, asi que no esperen mas entradas como esa en un laaaargo tiempo

Hao: aawww... no se vale T.T

Jess: lo se...es una crueldad u.u...pero...si quieren mas entradas asi...dejen reviews!! see...los reviews los cambio x dinero para los efectos especiales xD

Hao: (review) y lo de Tucker...neh, el no cuenta asi que no importa n.n

Jess: toy de acuerdo con Hao-kun...nomas que Dan no me escuche decir eso o.o (review) ah x cierto...**planeo hacer la continuacion de VMP!!, se llamara "Playboys"... see genteee... mas romance entre Danny y Sam... y lo mas importante... mas TR!!! asi que...esperenlo en Diciembre del 2007!!!**

Hao: -.-u...y con eso terminamos con ese review...

**almagrista**: em sorry por no escrivir antes, es que ace poco me vovi a afanar con los ficks de danny phantom -  
desgrasiada mente no tengo cable pero e leido suficientes fcks para saver algo sobre dan y cloktown(o como se escriva .. no puedo creer que le digan reloj en la serie, suena verdaderamente estupido )i shaman king lo veia cuando tenia cable ;0; ya no tengo  
felisisdades a hao por matar a turk, que no me cae XD (danny no me odies ;o; peo es verdad!!)

Jess: (review) no importa... mientras escribas reviews...nada importa MUAHAHAHAHA!!!

Hao: (review) neh... te compadezco... una vida sin cable no es vida u.u

Jess: ¬¬U sabes que no ayudas verdad??

Hao: lo c u.u...pero es la verdad...

Jess: ...date un tiro ¬¬U...mejor pasemos al siguiente review

**Katara Phantom: **KP: adoro este fic!  
Zuko: nah, solo lo dices pa no lastimarle el ego a alguien nOn  
KP: callate Zuzu n.nU  
Zuko: bueno, bueno ¬¬  
KP: al review!  
Zuko: 5... 4.. 3... 2.. 1..  
KP: ja! Tucker murio! oh yeah, oh yeah! (saca una lista) Historia de vampiros: bajas 2, Dash y proximamente Paulina. Fantasmas y Shamanes: bajas 1, Tucker by Dan... y pronto espero q hayan mas! wuju!  
Zuko: estas loca!  
KP: dime algo q no sepa u.ú  
Zuko: bue... eso es todo Xq se nos acabaron los pensamientos idiotas u.ú  
KP: un saludo pa Danone xD  
Zuko: leche lala xD  
Zuko y KP: adios!!xDD

Jess: (review) mas te vale que Zuko no lo haya dicho en serio...

Hao: neh...y que va a saber ese principito fracasado sobre talento? u.u

Jess: erhh...

Hao: (review) y see...espera pronto mas muertes n.n de eso yo me encargo jejeje...

Jess: o.O...Hao-kun... no crees que te estas pasando? n.nU

Hao: nuh n.n

Jess: bueno...(murmurando) lo bueno es que no ha leido el guion completo... n.nU

Hao: dijiste algo Jess? n.n

Jess: erhh...no claro que no n//nU...

Hao: bueno...en ese caso sigamos...

**nikyphantom4: **HoLa PuEs SoY nUeVa aKy  
Me gUsTa dAnNy Y cLarO tU fIc ViVa dAnNy jEjE hAcE cUaNtO q No AcTUalIsAs ah??  
Y pARA dAnNy DiMe EnEriO T Van A KiTAR A sAM dEpIsTaTe ALguN dIA jEje  
hAo No ErES Muy BoNIto (hAblA La k No T cONoCE eN ImaGen) JeJE nUnKa Voy A deJaR A DaNNy y Dan ErEs MAsO meNOS seXy ((Ya K ErES DanNy CrEciDO #/)  
lEs mANdO Un BeSoTE sObReTOdo A DaNNy y JeSs no DeJes k DaNnY sE RiNdA aUnK Te GuSTe Dan MaS q dAnNY Y q seA u

Jess: (review) pues...bienvenida seas a este...erhh...

Hao: manicomnio n.n

Jess: eso mismo!...(review) no actualizo desde...hace mucho tiempo o.o

Hao: (review) neh... espera a que me veas n.n...

Jess: (murmurando) genial...Dan no esta asi que Hao expande su ego -.- (review) no te preocupes no dejare que Danny se rinda...(murmurando) aunque eso no signifique que no muera n.n

Hao: xD

Jess: siguienteee!!!

**Sayuri Michozuki 1824: **Sayuri: wolaz Jess!! soy la ex-dg1824 xD y aki toy para dejarte un review!  
Jirou: que flojera... mejor vamonos  
Sayuri: nu! aver... m primero... estuvo xido el capi xD ..pero yo queria matar a Tucker... gr... se lo merece  
Jirou: coflocacof  
Sayuri: em si, te dejo a Dan y..  
Ember: donde esta dan?  
Jirou/pateando a Ember/ largo!!  
Sayuri: y... lo de la pelea... see... fue genial... un balde de agua muajaajaja  
Jirou: o.oUU nu vuelvas a hacer eso!!  
Sayuri: nu te preocupes... n.n ... pero hay que admitir Jirou que te pasate...  
Jirou: -.-U  
Sayuri: jajaj bueno nu importa... jajaj esta chido el capi xD ahora pensare otra forma de como matar a paulina  
Jirou: ñakañaka  
Sayuri: jajaja Dan-danone-danonino-danup-leche lala-producto lacteo alia queso  
Jirou: ...y prismacolor azul n.n  
Sayuri: bueno eso es todo... bye Jess, Hao, Dan... y nu me falta nadie  
Jirou: porque danny no cuenta xD  
Sayuri: nus vemos  
Jirou: bye  
Sayuri: ahora debo arreglar algunos asuntos con cierto vampiro  
Jirou: etoo...  
Sayuri: pervertido!! ò//ó

Jess: (review) oolaaaaa!!! ñam... luego puedes matar a Tuck...

Hao: (review) y see...lo tenia merecido u.u...aunque era mejor que sufriera...pero bueno

Jess: (review) me dejas a Dan?? xfin!!! (se pone a correr como loca x todo el set)

Hao: ¬¬U...loka

Jess: (se detiene)...niño bipolar ¬¬...(review) aaww...Jirou sorry x lo del balde de agua... es que digamos que Dan tiene cierto...coso raro hacia los vampiros u.u

Hao: (a Jess) y como es que no te hace nada a ti? o.ô

Jess: xq sabe que no le conviene...en especial x mi lado malvado ¬¬...

Hao: erhh... sabes a la perfeccion que queria ayudarte u.u

Jess: see...pero no te salio bien lo q sea q hayas querido hacer y...bueno, ya nos estamos saliendo del tema u.ú

Hao: -.-U...(review)...prismacolor azul?...jaja (lo anota en una libretita) eso sera util xD

Jess: (review) solo ignoren al shaman que tengo a lado mio...esta loco!!...

Hao: y con eso terminamos con los reviews n.n

Jess: see...asi que-...espera...no me has dicho donde esta Dan!!

Hao: x ahi n.n...(cae nokeado x un ectorayo en la espalda)

Jess: o.oU...

Dan: u.ú...idiota...

Jess: oukaayy...y donde fregados estabas tu eh??

Dan: este tarado me encerro en un closet cn escudo anti-fantasmas...no te hizo nada verdad??

Jess: pues... no alcanzo a hacerlo n.n (lo abraza)

Dan: erhh...bno ahora see nos despedimos u//ú...

Jess: see ya!!


	7. Inicio del Torneo

Jess: oolaaaa humanidaaaaaad!!!

Hao: diminuta humanidad -.-

Dan: ¬¬...

Hao: Jess querida...podemos empezar con el capi?

Jess: alejate de mi grandisimo BAKA!!

Dan: n.n

Danny: ...me perdi de algo?

Dan: seep n.n

Jess: al capi!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jess: RECAPITULACIOO0O0O0O0OOON!!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hubo un incomodo silencio… el cual fue interrumpido por el sonido de un timbre (así tipo de celular chafita). Una sombra bajo de lo alto de un arbol, un hombre alto con ropas tradicionales de los indios americanos y se acerco a los ahi reunidos.

Yoh: Silver...

Silver: Oficialmente... el torneo ha dado comienzo

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo 7: Inicio del Torneo

Horo: como que ya comenzó?? Así como así??

Silver: recuerden que no se cancelo…solo fue suspendido por un tiempo, así que se reanudara en donde nos quedamos osea en equipos de 3 integrantes cada uno.

Ren: pero entonces nos faltaría un integrante en el nuestro…

Silver: ahí ya será cosa suya de cómo se arreglen ¬¬

Ren: ah…que considerado

Silver: bueno, ya me voy, tengo que avisarles a otros equipos y-

Danny: aun se puede entrar?

Todos: WTF?

Danny: he decidido… entrare al torneo

Yoh: no es necesario, nosotros nos encargaremos de Hao y-

Danny: no se trata solo de Hao, también sobre Dan…y Jazz

Yoh: no te preocupes…ya veras que todo se solucionara n.n

Danny: créeme, no es tan fácil como piensas

Silver: no estoy seguro… tu eres el chico fantasma no es así?

Danny: erhh…see

Silver: hmm… en ese caso lo consultare con mis superiores

Danny: eso significa….?

Silver: veremos, pero por ahora…

Después de eso, el apache se alejo, perdiéndose entre la oscuridad de la noche y dejando a nuestros "héroes" ahí.

Sam: Danny… hablas en serio?

Danny: así es…

Sam: en ese caso yo te ayudare ò.ó

Danny: no Sam… no te metas en esto

Sam: y porque no? Y que no siquiera se te ocurra decir que es muy peligroso

Danny: pero lo es!

Anna: además de que eres débil

Sam: no lo soy!

Anna: y caprichosa…

Sam: tu ni siquiera me conoces!!

Anna: no, pero se te nota por la cara que tienes que eres una pequeña niña que solo se viste de negro para llamar la atención

Sam: y tu tampoco te quedas atrás…

Anna: pero no somos iguales… tu no tienes ni idea por lo que he pasado

Sam: . . .

Danny: erhh… miren que hora es (a Sam) lo mejor será que te regrese a tu casa antes de que-

Horo: se agarren a trancazos?

Danny: si…digo no! Digo….antes de que tus papas se den cuenta n.nU

Horo: …y se agarren a trancazos n.n

Ren: (golpea a Horo) no ayudas sabes?

Horo: (sobándose) hey! Solo digo la verdad…

Ren: bueno pues… mejor ahórrate tus "verdades" para luego

Danny: ya vamonos Sam…

Ambos se fueron.

Anna: agh! Osea que le pasa a esa??

Manta: tal vez fuiste muy dura con ella

Anna: tú calla enano cabezón

Manta: ¬¬…

Yoh: Annita, sabes que Manta tiene razón, Sam solo quiere ayudarnos y pues… perdió a su amigo hoy y-

Anna: eso no quita el hecho de que sea una pequeña niña caprichosa

Horo: (a Ren) a esta no se le discute verdad?

Ren: parece que no ..

La pareja arribó en la habitación de la chica gótica, la cual no estaba en el mejor de los humores posibles.

Danny: oye…. Estas bien?

Sam: como crees que estoy?? Digo, uno de nuestros amigos murió hoy… y luego esa tipa… que le pica?? No puede ser así de fría siempre… simplemente es inhumano!

Danny: yo creo que te pasaste un poco al cachetearla…

Sam: se lo tenia merecido…

Danny: …

Sam: y no me mires de esa manera, Fenton que sabes que tengo la razón!

Danny: bueno… cualquier cosa, trata de no pelearte con ella, por más que te haga enojar…

Sam: pero Danny-

Danny: es lo único que te pido… lo harías por mi?

Sam: bueno… te lo prometo

Danny: sabía que podía contar contigo… (la besa en la mejilla)

Sam: o//o…

Danny: erhh…

Sam: eso…eso…

Danny: …hagamos como que esto nunca sucedió

Sam: see….nunca o//o

Danny: bueno… nos vemos mañana Sam

Sam: see….mañana

Danny: nos vemos n.n

El Halfa salto por la ventana, Sam se asomo y lo vio alejándose entre los cielos nocturnos. Y preguntándose a si misma, el porque sintió aquel cosquilleo al ser besada en la mejilla?

Sam: …despistado

La joven cerró la ventana y se aparto, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta para ir a la cocina, pero antes de que llegara a ella, la temperatura empezó a descender dramáticamente y se escucho una (inhumanamente) sexy voz que la llamaba.

¿?: Sam…

Al escuchar esto, la chica se volteo y vio un par de (seductores) ojos rojos que brillaban en la oscuridad.

Sam: …Dan?

Dan: así es… parece que no me has olvidado… que bueno porque yo no lo he hecho…

Sam: como?? A-a que te refieres…con eso?

Dan: que acaso crees que durante mi estadía en ese ridículo termo me la pasaba pensando en como matar a mi débil pasado??

Sam: …

Dan: no…no solo eso… pensaba en…en ti

Sam: acaso crees que soy estupida? Intentaste matarnos y-

Dan: si… así fue, pero eso solo era para asegurar mi existencia… ya no es necesario eso, existo fuera de tiempo, por lo tanto, no importa lo que haga Danny, yo seguiré existiendo

Sam: entonces…porque mataste a Tucker?

Dan: pura diversión n.n

Sam: y me imagino que viniste hasta aquí solo porque estabas aburrido eh?

Dan: no… a ti nunca te haría nada para dañarte

Sam: entonces porque estas aquí?

Dan: ..ordenes de Hao

Sam: sus…ordenes?

Dan: ...solo es temporal

Sam: pensé que tú no recibías órdenes de nadie

Dan: me dijo que viniera a darte un mensaje de su parte…

Sam: y cual es ese mensaje tan importante que tuvo que mandarte?

Dan: el "amo" Hao dice que quiere que vengas con nosotros en el torneo

Sam: …amo Hao?

Dan: sarcasmo amiga mia…sarcasmo ¬¬

Sam: ok, tranquilo ¬¬u

Mientras, el chico fantasma volaba hacia su hogar, aun pensando el porque había besado a la ojivioleta.

Danny: _si…si solamente la quiero como amiga…o mas que una amiga…? Porque siento esto? Si… realmente la quiero… mucho…demasiado, cuando estoy con ella siento que mis problemas desaparecen… y cuando se aleja… un enorme vacío me llena…_tengo que volver!

Y así mismo, Danny voló de regreso hacia la mansión Manson, entonces su sentido fantasmal se activo… algo que no le agradaba mucho. Entro por la ventana como de costumbre y escucho voces entre la oscuridad… una de esas voces era la que le daba un terrible escalofrío al oírla.

Dan: entonces Sammy… que me dices?

Danny: tu!

El psicópata volteo hacia su pasado, y este le lanzo una mirada fulminante.

Danny: aléjate de ella maldito!!

Dan: jaja…cuida esas palabras Danny…que no ves que hay una dama presente?

Danny: guarda tus sarcasmos para luego Dan…

Dan: o sino que harás? Me encerraras en un termo de nuevo?

Danny: créeme que si le tocas un solo pelo a Sam, te haré algo peor que encerrarte en un termo…

Dan: no me hagas reír enano… tu no tendrías chance contra mi en una pelea

Danny: te derrote una vez… que te hace pensar que no lo haré de nuevo?

Dan: simple… la ultima vez no te hice nada porque temía desaparecer… pero que crees? Mi existencia ya no depende mas de ti, por lo tanto puedo hacerte (dispara un ectorayo) lo que se me de la gana…

Danny: (es golpeado por el ataque) agh!...

Dan: considérate afortunado de que solo vine a entregar un mensaje y no a pelear… porque la próxima vez no tendrás tanta suerte, de eso me asegurare yo.

Dan se acerco a Sam, quien lo miraba extrañada, el peliflameado la tomo de las manos con cierta delicadeza y acerco sus labios hacia los de ella, hasta que ambos se encontraron, el mayor entregándole un beso apasionado (o almenos lo mas apasionado que alguien sin sentimientos pueda dar) , mordiendo ligeramente los labios de la gótica con sus colmillos.

Dan: (separándose) piensa en lo que te dije Samantha.

Dicho esto, el espectro salio por la ventana.

Sam: (en shock)…

Danny: Sam…estas bien? No te hizo nada verdad?

Sam: yo….si, estoy…estoy bien

Danny: segura? Si te hizo algo juro que lo pagara muy-

Sam: Danny estoy bien!

Danny: …

Sam: solo… solo vete, se me cuidar sola…

Danny: esta-esta bien… pero…que era ese mensaje que decía?

Sam: nada importante

Danny: como que nada importante??

Sam: enserio… no fue nada

Danny: Sam…

Sam: estaré bien…

Danny: pero… porque no le dijiste nada??

Sam: no decirle nada de que?

Danny: de-de ESO…ese…ese beso…que fue eso???

Sam: eso…eso… no lo se…yo…

Danny: …

Sam: yo…lo siento Danny… en verdad…

Danny no dijo nada más… solo salio por la ventana con cierto aire de tristeza, dejando sola a la Manson con sus pensamientos. Porque no había detenido a Dan al momento de besarla? Y lo mas importante… porque había tenido esa sensación de placer? Y su aroma, su tacto, su manera de besar todo eso le recordaba a Danny. Bueno… técnicamente eran la misma persona… solo que Dan era un psicópata y un asesino…

En otra parte, Dan había llegado a un pequeño bosque donde Hao se encontraba esperándolo a la luz de una fogata.

Hao: y bien?

Dan: y bien, que?

Hao: que te dijo?

Dan: dijo que… no dijo nada

Hao: como que nada?

Dan: si, nada…

Hao: más te vale que no la hayas amenazado

Dan: yo nunca le haría eso

Hao: que insinúas?

Dan: erhh…digo, que no le haría eso porque…arruinaría nuestros planes, no es así?

Hao: ah… ok, por un momento pensé que…

Dan: que…?

Hao: …nada importante…es que por un momento pensé que tu… (aguantando la risa) que tu seguías enamorado de ella

Dan: …

Hao: pero…eso es imposible jajaja…digo, tu mismo lo has dicho… no tienes sentimientos…

Dan: erhh…see…tienes razón…

Hao: claro que la tengo…siempre estoy en lo correcto.

Dan: (inhumanamente sarcástico xD) lo que diga su Real Majestad ¬¬U

Hao: (inhumanamente…no sarcástico) apoco no?

Dan: (murmurando) idiota…

Hao: dijiste algo?

Dan: que voy a… caminar… por ahí… (se va)

Hao: hmm… hay algo que no me gusta de esa actitud… pero bueno, sabe lo que le conviene así que no creo que me traicione jaja n.n

¿?: kyaaaaaaa!!!!

Hao: …Jazz!!

El pelilargo se adentro en el bosque, buscando a la chica Fenton, quien se encontraba aterrada ante la presencia de Dan.

Hao: que pasa aquí?

Jazz: (señalando a Dan) es…es el!!

Hao: quien…Dan?

Jazz: seee!!!

Hao: y…?

Jazz: el fue quien asesino a Tucker!

Dan: que querías que hiciera? Hao-

Hao: trate de detenerlo…pero cuando llegue ya era demasiado tarde… así que lo que hice fue…

Jazz: …?

Dan: erhh…

Hao: esto fue lo que sucedió…

(Flashback inventado)

Hao: maldito…mataste a Tucker…

Dan: see…y?

Hao: pagaras caro por tu crimen…

Dan: huy… mira que miedo tengo ¬¬…

Hao: pues deberías de tenerlo… porque estas ante la presencia del Grandioso Hao Asakura…

Dan: Hao Asakura?? Oh no!! No Hao el Magnifico oh futuro Rey de los Shamanes…

Hao: pues fíjate que see n.n

Dan: oh Gran Hao… tenga piedad de este patético fantasma… no me selle por toda la eternidad…

Hao: jaja…mírate nomás… que diminuto eres (n/a: aawww!!! 0)… pero como soy un shaman benévolo, te dejare… pero con una simple condición….

Dan: lo que sea…

(Fin del Flashback inventado)

Hao: y así fue como ahora Dan trabaja para mi como mi espíritu acompañante…

Dan: ¬¬U…

Jazz: oohhh….Hao eres genial!! (grito de Fangirl)

Hao: jaja si, lo se…

Dan: ¬¬…bueno…yo me iré… por ahí…

Hao: tú te quedas aquí.

Dan: como te atreves a-

Hao: (codazo)

Dan: es decir… lo que usted diga Hao-sama…(sonrisa (extremadamente) fingida con tic en el ojo)

Jazz: en ese caso… iré a buscar mas comida (se va)

Dan: …Hao el Magnifico?

Hao: see…Hao el Magnifico con Toda su Magnifica y Sexy Presencia llena de…Sexo

Dan: creo que a alguien se le subió un poco el ego…además eso no fue lo que paso

Hao: y que querías que le dijera "mira Jazz, la verdad es que yo fui quien libero a Dan y le dijera que matara a Tucker para que Danny no se metiera en la pelea y así pudiera convertirme en el Shaman King y así destruir a la diminuta humanidad y hacer mi mundo perfecto de shamanes…."

Dan: pues… eso esta mejor que lo de "Hao el Magnifico"…yo nunca diría algo así!

Hao: bueno… eso cambiara con el tiempo

Dan: ah…y una ultima cosa… el que su Sexy Presencia esta llena de Sexo aquí…soy yo, entendido?

Hao: jaja ya quisieras

Dan: no, ya quisieras tu tener una figura como la mía

Hao: en exceso de esteroides? no gracias…

Dan: esteroides? Creo que el que usa esteroides aquí es otro…

Hao: …

Dan: jaja… puntaje? Dan-el-Sexy 1….Hao-baka…0

Hao: (murmurando) ya veras tu grandísimo…-

Dan: nada mejor que decir?

Hao: habrás ganado esta… pero la que sigue-

Dan: la que sigue será igual y la siguiente, y la siguiente y la que sigue después de esa, y la-

El fantasma quedo callado cunado dos hileras de humo rojizo salió de su nariz. Poco después se escucharon pasos acercándose cada vez más.

Hao: bueno…almenos yo no tengo bigotes ¬¬

Dan: shh… alguien se acerca… un fantasma

Hao: crees que sea un shaman?

Dan: posiblemente…

Ambos se prepararon para luchar, los pasos se acercaban cada vez mas y se empezaron a escuchar voces.

¿?: Seguro que es por aquí?

¿?2: seee… sentí una presencia cercana.

¿?: crees que sea quien buscamos?

¿?: no estoy seguro… pero por si las dudas…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jess: y asi es como termina el capitulo de hoy!!!

Hao: ...(a Dan) COMO PUDISTE???

Dan: solo seguia el guion n.n

Danny: totalmente de acuerdo con Hao...COMO PUDISTE???

Dan: a mi no me culpen n.n

Danny: JESS!!! TE VOY A MATAR!!!

Jess: bueno...pero primero a los reviews n0n

**almagrista:** lo se hao -.- visiarme de series americanas no es lo mismo que mis caricaturas biolentas ;0; no bob esponja puedo ver!!  
XD pelea campal de anna y sam es obio que con esas personalidades iva a pasar algo asi .. oye por que hao no dise "eres diminuto"? me encanta esa frase!  
ahh!!Xox de vuelta en la tarea

Hao: (review) ves?? x algo es mejor el anime q las gringadas n.n

Danny/Dan: HEY!! ò.ó

Hao: q? es la verdad...almenos en Japon no tenemos tanta censura n.n

Dan: ah see??

Hao: see n.n

Jess: (ignorandolos) ahh...(review) y creeme...habran mas peleas de proporciones Épicas entre Sam y Anna!!

Danny: noooo!!! no quiero que peleen T.T

Dan: (le da el guion a Danny) n.n

Danny: (c pone a leerlo)...

Dan: ah y lo mejor anda x el final...

Danny: (adelanta unas hojas y sigue leyendo)...WTF??

Dan: n.n

Danny: ...(cae inconciente)

Jess: (a Dan) le mostraste esa parte?

Dan: seep n.n

Hao: q parte?

Dan: ia sabes... la parte en la que (pasa un camion haciendo un gran escandalo y no dejando oir nada)

Hao: ooohhh...esa parte

Dan: n.n

Jess: erhh...siguiente reivew!!

**fallen-angel-dani:** ...n.nUU ok aki ta mi tan esperado review jojo!! XD pues q quieres q diga o.oU buenoo esta genial espero q lo continues sin precion de parte mio.. recuerda NO hay presion solo esperare NO hay ok? (SOLO MUEVETE EN ACTUALIZAR ¬¬) n.nU adios  
atte: daniela

Jess: wiii!!! reiew!!! ( se pone a correr como loca x toooodo el set...)

Hao: creo q a alguien ya le afecto la cocacola...

Dan: tu callate ¬¬

Hao: callame ¬¬...

Jess: (review) see...lo bueno es q no hay presion verdad? n.nU

Danny: (aun inconciente)

Hao: (picando a Danny con una vara)...etoo...

Dan: xD

Jess: u.ú...next

**Katara Phantom: **Zuko: a mi no me afecta pero... u.ú  
KP: Q?q?q?q?q?q? como te atreves?!?!?!1 en Zuko hay DEMASIADO! DEMASIADO! nadie le llega a los talones de talento! arrg! se desmaya de tanto enojo  
Kaira: Azula lo sobre pasa n.nU  
Zuko: si, pero recuerda q Azula será asesinada x Jess... por coquetear cn Dan...  
Kaira: a Dan velo de esta manera, Zuko es tu cuñado xD  
ZUKO: eso es traumante!  
Kaira: lo se, xq crees q lo digo?  
Zuko: tienes q hacer el trabajo d KP mientras ella anda inconciente, vdd? ¬¬U  
Kaira: soy su alterego, q esperabas?... y nu tienes talento xD  
Zuko: muerete!  
KaiA: aun así... MATARON A TUCKER! ES GENIAL! NO LO ES?!?! OH SI LO ES!! ES LO MAS MARAVILLOSO Q HA PASADO!  
Zuko: okey  
KP: se levanta y Zuko SI tiene talento! ...a Hao esq estas celoso xq no eres como el ¬¬U xq darias todo x ser como el jajajajjajajajajajajajajajjarisa psicopata... pero no malvada tic  
Kaira:s era mejor irnos jeje n.nU  
Zuko: si, se le subieon las copas...  
Kaira: se... le dijimos q solo 3, pero nos hizo caso? NO  
bueno, ya adios  
PD: me harias un favor si me dejaras asesinar a Hao ¬¬U  
Sele: y a Lucius!!  
Kaila: se  
Zuko: fic equivocado...  
K y S: pero misma autora! asi q callate ¬¬U  
Zuko:. . .  
KP: ya sayonara matta ne!! Y zUKO TIENE MAS TALENTO Q... HAYDEN CHRISTENSEN Y LAURI JUNTOS!  
Selene: ... +Q H. C.? ... definitivaente crees q tiene taleno ..

Hao: (review) que?...talento? lo dudo mucho xD

Dan: tiene mas que tu almenos ¬¬

Hao: MENTIRA!

Jess: de hecho...see n.n

Hao: (en su esquina emo) eso dolio T.T

Jess: entonces mi trabajo aqui esta hecho n.n

Dan: pense que tu trabajo aqui era torturar y humillar a Danny

Jess: no...el de torturarlo es el tuyo...el de humillarlo es mio n.n

Hao: (aun en su esquina emo)...Zuko no tiene mas talento que io Y.Y...

Jess: si lo tiene...pero (review) NO TIENE MAS TALENTO QUE MI LAURI!!

Dan: y...he aki el fanatismo a tooodo lo que da u.ú

Jess: tu callate!...sabes que cuando se trata de MI Lauri...no se puede comparar u.ú

Dan: lo que sea...el que sigue!!

**Shadow Noir Wing:** wow !!SAM ES MI IDOLO¡¡JAMAS PENSE QUE HUBIERA ALGUIEN LO SUFICIENTEMENTE LOCO PARA PONER UN DEDO ENCIMA A ANNA!!  
pobre tucker no debio de a ver muerto, espero que mi piromano favorito y mi loco fantasma favorito no le hagan nada a Jazz o mejor dicho al reves que a veces Jazz es muy pesada  
¡¡AL FIN SE ENTERARON ESE PAR DE LERDOS QUE SON LOS PADRE DE DANNY!! dios es demasiado obvio que Danny Fenton y Danny Phantom eran la misma persona duh!! en fin continua pronto amiga que me has dejado picada además de que quiero que mi personaje ya salga... por cierto ¿cual era el nombre de la chica? je lo siento es que soy muy olvidadiza y ya ni me acuerdo del nombre  
por cierto disculpa q no te haya dejado review en el cap pasado es q a penas me desocupe un poco de mi apretado horrario

Jess: (review) hagamos club de fans de Sam!!

Dan: erhh...u//u

Jess: xD

Dan:...q? ò//ó

Jess: naaaada n.n

Dan: cmo sea...(review) nuuhh...no le haremos nada a Jazz u.u...por ahora

Danny: (reacciona) que ni se te ocurra hacerle nada a mi hermana!

Dan: (avionazo) see...lo q digas u.u

Jess: (review) see...algun dia tenian que enterarse ellos no?...digo, nadie puede ser Taaaaan despistado...bueno, excepto Danny...y en algunas ocaciones Dan n.n

Dan: yo no soy despistado! ò.ó

Jess: Saaaam!!!

Dan: q? o//o...ella..erhh...

Jess: y he aqui la respuesta n.n (review) jaja x cierto...si adivinas quien eran los que estaban al final del capi...te ganaras una galletita jojo

Dan: y con eso terminan los reviews por hoy!! n.n

Jess: see...y yo me debo de ir ya xq me toca examen o.O

Danny: ...estas actualizando en la escuela?? ò.ô

Jess: etoo...seep n.nU asi que mejor me voy antes de que no m dejen entrar o.O

Hao: (esquina emo) Zuko no tiene mas talento que yo...

Dan: sigue mintiendote...alfin y a cabo es gratis n.n


End file.
